<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by GoonMiracles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587514">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles'>GoonMiracles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angst, Bisexual Simon Snow, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Stardust, M/M, POV Simon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Witches, no beta we go out like kings!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I look at her, seriously look at her, “More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich..?” she rolls her eyes and looks at me, “Agatha for you...I’d cross the wall and bring you that fallen star…” I smile and she makes a face.<br/>“Cross the wall? Simon, nobody can cross the wall…”<br/>“I’d do it-”<br/>Agatha goes quiet, “Hmm...I’ll give you a week...and then I’m marrying Dev.” she chuckles and pours herself another glass of champagne and for a slight moment I think there’s hope for me and her.</p><p>___</p><p>The Stardust AU no one asked for, but the one I wrote because I'm a mess for the movie and these boys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Simon Snow &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! All credit to the Movie Stardust goes to Matthew Vaughn and to the film itself.<br/>For those who know the movie, you'd know the movie follows a series of plots and different perspectives! Only this fic follows the main character's perspectives!<br/>You do not need to watch Stardust to read this fic!<br/>We originally made this fic for our friends birthday and decided to share it with all of you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in years has anyone dared to cross the border that was told to separate reality from the impossible. Not since my father- who according to him had well hopped over the wall when he was just my age on a dare. He often tells me this story- he’s only ever been on the other side of the wall once and within that one visit he’s had me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if what he says is real- the things he’s told me seem impossible! Women with magick enchanting abilities, lions with multiple heads, floating light- it all seems so glorious and fantastic- too glorious and fantastic to be real to state a fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet that doesn’t stop me from wanting it to be real, all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Magick, the animals- the mystery and fantasy- it’s just all so enticing. Often I’d dream of hopping over the wall and discover this land of Magick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least I had, way long ago when I was a tyke; nowadays I either focus on my work or I’m off trying to impress the love of my life, Agatha. Thoughts on what might just be on the other side of the wall don’t occur to me anymore, I don’t think about what might be over there- I try not to at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a disappointment it would be to just find another average village like this one just yonder. If that were the case I think I’d die on the spot of boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m well nineteen years of age now- and my father has been encouraging me to be the best man I should have been years ago. I have to put all these silly thoughts of crossing a magick wall behind and focus on reality and become the best man I can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop was especially busy this afternoon, much to my displeasure- older women kept asking for a loaf of raisin bread we didn’t have and kept cursing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for not having it. I don’t know what the big deal is about raisin bread- I find it to taste rather awful but that’s just my opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My boss works the register at my side, and he’s constantly observing me (As a boss should do but I mean he takes it to a level that’s almost creepy!). And if the feeling of his eyes burning into the side of my skull wasn’t enough, I still have along line of old women to aid. I won’t lie and say that all of these women are hard to handle, some of the elders are very kind and had watched over me when I was nearly a baby while my father was out at work- they often tell me how different I look now, how much more mature I am (or should be).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish bagging up my current customers groceries when the actual good part of my day walks through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha Wellbelove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is absolutely, positively the most miraculous thing to grace this town; she’s like a princess straight out of a fantasy novel. Agatha has her hair curled pretty at the ends and she was wearing a pretty white blouse and long black skirt- with pinch toed black shoes. She looked like a doll, then again she always looked like a doll- that was just her thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t hide my smile of absolute delight when she walked in, I wave to grab her attention and she gives me a small smile. I clumsily hand the lady in front of me her bag of groceries and wave Agatha over- she gladly skips the line not paying much mind to the women’s clear frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she reaches the counter she leans against it, “Hullo Simon,” she says with a warm and soft voice, “A pound of sugar please?” she asks and quickly I’m on it- bending down to scoop sugar into a pouch- when I stand to hand it to her she continues on, “As well as a bag of flour, a dozen eggs…” she bit her plump bottom lip in thought, “I’ll also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle, “Throwing a party?” I ask over my shoulder as I turn to grab some chocolate off the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of a sort, yes.” she chuckles and folds her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I set all of her things on the counter and frown, this was a lot to carry and heavy stuff to carry at that, “Uhm Agatha...Can I help you carry these home?” I feel my cheeks flush as I look between her and her groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile is like honey, “You want to walk me home? Sure.” she laughs and turns on her heel- I follow after her within a few seconds after managing to get all her groceries under my arms and in my hands (It’s such a hassle to carry, but I manage).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My boss watched after me, mouth wide open- I felt bad doing this to him again, Agatha hadn’t even paid and the store was still very much filled with frustrated customers- I’ll work extra hours or something to make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I follow Agatha out of the shop and she slows down so I can catch up, “That isn’t too much weight is it?” she asks and I scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not for me- I find it to be a rather comfortable kind of incredibly heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and my heart flutters, “Oh Simon, you were one of the greatest things about this place.” she looks ahead of her and I swallow thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you.” I know I’m smiling goofily but I can’t help it because Agatha looks at me again and there's a sparkle in her eye. But then her expression turns somewhat sad and I’m immediately on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites her bottom lip again, “Simon- I’m going to miss you when I leave-” she says it really fast, like ripping a bandaid off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave?” I ask- I can’t keep the shock out of my voice, “You’re leaving? What? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles again, “Well I’m not sure when- but I know I’m leaving this place because...Well Dev is getting me a ring- he’s going all the way to Ipswich to get it to me!” her eyes have that sparkle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ipswich?” I hate how everything that’s coming out of my mouth is a question, “Wait- RIng?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “Rumor is that Dev is planning to propose to me on my birthday next week…” we stop just in front of a tall red bricked establishment surrounded by wildflowers and freshly trimmed shrubries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going...to say yes?” I timidly ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “I can’t exactly say no- he’s going all the way to Ipswich to get me this ring! Also I do really like him.” she adds quickly with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just stand there like a fool, processing what she just said and she gives me an uncomfortable smile- we stand in silence in front of her house for a moment before it just gets too awkward for her and she says, “You can just- leave the heavy bags out here- I’ll ask my father to bring them in- I’ll take the small stuff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupidly I drop the bags and hand her the items and she just gives me another uncomfortable looking smile, “Well- Goodbye Simon…” She walks inside and I just- continue to stand out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitate a moment before I walk back to the shop only for my boss to go and tell me I’m fired…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father-” I practice in the mirror, “Father I’ve lost my job-” I frown, “No- Father- I’m sorry I just- I got fired-” I grimace, “Okay this shouldn’t be nearly as hard as it is…” I sigh and shake my head, “Why do I bother- it’s not like you’re gonna be home- you never are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” My father's voice cuts in and I spin around so fast I’m dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow at me, “So you’ve lost your job I’ve heard...What happened, out with it.” he walks over and sits at the end of the dining table and gestures for me to sit at the right of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chair wobbles underneath me and I almost fall until my father catches my arm, “Christ Simon,” he snapped, “what’s wrong with you boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry father- I just- Lost my cool when Agatha came into the shop and I-” my fathers stern expression melts away into a soft one at the mere mention of her name. My father (and probably Agatha) is the only person who I know I can go to when it comes to ranting about my unrequited love for Agatha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step of the way my father has been supportive of me, but when it comes to Agatha he’s like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However his face falls a bit when I added, “I’m nowhere near good enough for her-” I shake my head, “Mr. Monday was right- I’m just-- too young to know any better- about what love is...it was no excuse to allow Aagta to cut and leave without paying for the…” I counted silently on my hand, “Seventh time…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father looked like he could give two shits about why I was fired now that he heard Agatha’s name, “Not good enough for Agatha? You? My boy?” he sounded offended, “That’s absolute Poppycock!” he shook his head sternly, “No way are you not ‘good enough’ for her lad- if she deserves any man it should be someone with a heart of Gold- and that’s y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be engaged by next week-” I cut in sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both fall silent and my father almost looks devastated for me, he pinches his chin and hums. He often does this when he’s plotting- I don’t like it when people plot around me it makes me nervous for my safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she marrying?” he asks after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dev.” I sigh, “Dev Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fathers face twists into a funny one, “BAH! Dev Grimm?! You’re way better than that bloke- all he has going for him is his silver spoon that he was born with- so what if you aren’t as rich as him?! Ain’t gonna do him much good when he becomes the father- money can’t pacify a cryin’ baby!” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard not to laugh when my father is more upset over this than me, “Dad-” I say and he looks at me, “What should I do? How can I make her stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We fall silent yet again and my father goes back to plotting, holding his chin and all. Still don’t like plotting, I don’t care if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my father who's doing the plotting or not. Father’s eyes lingering around the room when he stops on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got an idea for you lad…” he says and points towards the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>special occasions</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how I ended up on a quilt- in a grassy field- with a glass of champagne- with Agatha. It had taken some compelling to get her to come down and join me but she had nonetheless at the mention of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha had sipped from her glass timidly on her first pour- by her fourth she was just downing them like one would drink water. She set her glass down and looked at me for the first time that night, she’d looked at me beforehand sure but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at me now, “Simon…” she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...that you fancy me, and I’m so sorry about how bluntly I broke the news to you...It’s just- Dev is going so far and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agatha-” I cut in, “He’s going to Ipswich- for your hand in marriage-” I take her hand, “I’d cross Oceans…! Or continents!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoots closer to me, “Oh really…?” she beckons, blindly reaching for the champagne bottle behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- for your hand in marriage I’d pass through the Golden Fields of San Francisco and bring you back your exact weight in Gold- I would! I’d go to Africa and bring you back a diamond the size of your fist..!” I start to trail off because she’s leaning into me and I’m leaning in back- we’re so close now I can smell the champagne on her breath, “I’d go to the Arctic...and slaughter a polar bear to bring you back it’s head…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha snorts and pulls away, “What?! A polar bears head?!” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel a slight pang of disappointment when she pulls away, “You’re funny Simon…” she says softly and directs her head towards the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were silent for awhile longer before a flicker of light running through the night sky caught our attention. Agatha sat up straighter and pointed towards it, “Oh how beautiful..! A shooting star!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at her, seriously look at her, “More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich..?” she rolls her eyes and looks at me, “Agatha for you...I’d cross the wall and bring you that fallen star…” I smile and she makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross the wall? Simon, nobody can cross the wall…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha goes quiet, “Hmm...I’ll give you a week...and then I’m marrying Dev.” she chuckles and pours herself another glass of champagne and for a slight moment I think there’s hope for me and her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I'm gonna post two chapters in one day so we get to see Baz-!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s very late now, I’ve gonna and left Agatha to the rest of the champagne and decided to cut through town to make my way through the wood- to the open field towards the stone wall. The wall itself was not that tall- I could skip over it if I wanted to, that’s how easy it would be. There is a nice gap I could walk through- it looks as if it had been blown open by a canon- but other than that the wall just- goes on and on from both sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that’s always peaked my interest about the wall is that there is a guard- but it’s only one guard...and at the same time he is a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>old guard- probably late nineties if i had to guess. I wonder what an old bloke like him spends his time doing out here protecting the singular gap in the stone wall. He’s standing there now with his back pressed up against it, arms folded over his chest and head hung low, if I played my cards right I could easily sneak past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I figured I was being pretty quiet but as if he can sense my presence he lifts his head up and calls out, “Davy...Not again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned, “Uh- No- Not Davy- Hullo, I’m Simon..!” I smile, doing my best to look charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man just stared at me for a moment, “Huh...sorry, my old mind must be playing tricks...you just look an awful like someone I knew years ago…” he shakes his head and leans back to get a better look at me, “Bah- who was I kidding, it’s these old eyes- you two are significantlly different…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...huh…” I’m very confused but at the same time I wanna play polite so I can cross this damned wall and bring back that fallen star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not out here on a stroll are you, you wanna cross the wall as well, don't you?” he grumbles, he stabs his staff into the ground, “Well you can forget it!” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross the wall as well as who? Davy?” I ask and the old man looks startled for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbles some more before waving me off, “No one- nobody- forget it! No one crosses the wall!” he points an accusing finger at me, “You should know that young man…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another idea plops into my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod and sigh, “Yeah...Yeah I know- I understand- just- morbid curiosity was all I guess...you know- sleepless nights can lead to the most strangest of urges.” I chuckle and rub the back of my neck. The old man actually looks a bit relieved and he turned to face the wall, “Good...Good...run along boy- give your best to your father for me-” as he walks back to his place against the wall I make a break for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I manage to hop over the small gap just next to the old man but just as I reach the other side- the old man is somehow in front of me again, swinging his cane at me and hitting me waist up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sting of his cane burns through my skin and I hop back and away from him best to my ability. He crosses the wall and I realize I’m back to where I started- I try to jump over the wall itself but again- the ninety something year old man can meet my speed and block me- threateningly holding his cane up in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This happens two more times before I’m too bruised and ashamed to try again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s late when I return home, my father is still very much awake by the fireplace with his feet kicked up and a book open in his lap, “I thought I heard you come in.” he says as he looks over at me, “Good God- what’s happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamefully I plopped myself into the armchair next to him, “The Wallkeeper…” I grumble and my father gives me a series of strange looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ninety seven-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all he does is just stand outside of the wall! That’s given him a lot of time to practice swinging a cane around like a musketeer!” I complain before thrusting myself back into the chair, folding my arms over my chest, pouting like an infant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father chuckles, but then his smile goes away, “Wait- why were you trying to close the Wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing Dad...” I say accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked confused for a moment and then realization dawns on him, “Oh right- I did do that-” he sounds unsure but I don’t question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father stares into the fire and after a few moments of silence; stands up and beckons me to follow him down into the basement. I follow him, bruised and sore- and when we reach the basement my father starts moving boxes around till he stumbles upon this old cherry wood hand weaved basket. Other than the silky looking blanket inside there seemed to be a few other things. My father pulls the basket out and sets it onto the floor between us before sitting on the floor himself to look through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also sit on the floor and cross my legs, watching him expectantly as he takes some papers out of the basket and stuff them into his pockets, “These are for another time.” he explains before digging through the basket again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chain...I cut…” he says as he hands me a very thin sparkling silver chain that looked like it hadn’t changed a bit- I stare at it in awe, and then all of a sudden I’m flooded with the story on how my father and mother met on the other side of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father had snuck over the wall and come across a street fair of some sorts- with booths filled with strange artifacts. However he came across a quaint booth that had a beautiful lady at it, selling glass flowers amongst other things. In exchange for one of her many items they shared a kiss-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father held that very same glass flower up to me now, “Snowdrop…” he says, twirling the stem between his fingers, “She uh…” he closed his eyes and thought, “told me about how it would bring me luck…” then he handed it to me and I was enamored with the thing within an instance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-After sharing that kiss a witch had threatened to shoo my father out with a spell before pissing off to a bar of some sorts. It turned out that she was the master of the beautiful woman, and as long as the witch lived the beautiful woman would forever be chained to her. The chain, my father had tried his best to cut but to no avail, the chain just fixed itself with magick. And then the beautiful woman had taken my father into the back of her caravan and they...well uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months later I was delivered to the doorstep of my fathers establishment in a basket, I can only assume that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the basket. My mother is still possibly chained to some wicked woman on the other side of that wall...that’s a scary thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, This I can give to you-” he handed me a letter of some sort, “After all it’s addressed to ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take the parchment away from him and read it aloud;</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To my Rosebud Boy, had my mistress allowed me to- I would have kept you in a heartbeat...I do wish that one day we will meet, I’d love to see what kind of a charming young man you’ve become. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight- to use it, think of me and only me...I will think of you everyday and for always...love your mother…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I look up at my father and he’s holding some sort of black candlestick out towards me, “What’s this?” I ask as I take that too from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, “A Babaloyn candle, magick- it’ll take you to your mother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives me a look, “I just...do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence before I laugh, “This is one way to get me on the other side of the wall right?! Got a light?” I ask and my father gives me a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father gets up to search the basement for matches of some sort to prevent from having to go upstairs and look and eventually he happens to come across one-! Two matches actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands me the matches and stands back, “Now- this works when you light it right? Do you need to say anything...witchy things?” he taunts and I shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...think of my mother...if you’re pulling my leg I swear-” I light the match against the wall and light the candle…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have my mother on the brain- someone who loves me even though she’s hardly met me- the woman who longs to hold me again- the woman who wants to meet me even after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least I was thinking about that- the light on the tip of the candle reminds me of something I can’t quite place- but in a flash of light and golden dust I’m left in darkness. I feel myself twist and pull and I clutch onto whatever's in my hands with a remarkable force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment I think it’s never going to end but just as suddenly as I had lit the candle- I had smashed into something full force. I groaned loudly- because damn that hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever I ran into groaned too- so maybe not a something- I ran into a- someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I keep my eyes closed tight, and shakily call out, “...Mother…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a grunt, “The bloody Hell you just call me?!” a voice says from underneath me, it’s a man's voice- which causes me to push myself up onto me arms- I’m hovering mere inches away from this strangers face and he’s staring at me with murderous intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Oh I am so sorry-! I-!” I push myself off and stumble backwards- he stays on the floor, grumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might just be a trick of the moonlight but he looks as though he’s giving off a faint glow- I look around and notice- we’re in a crater- a large crater where something must have just fallen- something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...happened…?” I ask myself, “I was thinking of my mother…” I look in my hand to see there's still half of a candle stick left, “But then...out of nowhere- I just remembered Victoria and the Star and…” A new objective completely overtook my brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look back down at the stranger who at this point has sitten up, he takes in a deep breath and sighs as he cracks his back and rolls his neck. He meets my eye and glares at me- I don’t blame him, if I were just minding my own business and someone fell on top of me I’d be equally as cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me- uh- sir-” I clear my throat, “This is gonna sound absolutely bonkers- but have you seen a fallen star around here by chance…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger scowls at me before pushing himself shakily onto his knees, “You’re hilarious.” he throws his hands down onto the floor before him, “Oomph-” He groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No seriously- we’re in this- big crater-! This must have been where it fell!” I look around- the walls are black and charred and it will definitely be some effort climbing on top to the surface again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another grunt from the stranger before a very sarcastic laugh, “Yeah! This is where it fell- but to be specific-” he managed to sit up on his legs and he pointed towards the sky, “RIght up there- is where this wack necklace-” he uses his other hand to tug this Emerald gemmed Amulet from out of his shirt, “Knocked it right out of the Heavens when it was minding his own business…!” he lets the necklace go and pushes himself up onto his feet finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He staggers but manages to regain his composure, “And there-” he goes on, pointing towards where he and I had just stood up from, “Is where it landed- and not much later- in that same exact place- is where it got hit by a magickal flying moron..!” he staggers again and flails his arms about to keep his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m confused for a few seconds before it suddenly dawned on me- “You’re the Star?!” I couldn’t believe it- so it wasn’t the trick of the moonlight- he was actually glowing! He glowed a bit more brightly as time passed and I could see him more clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tall, and unlike stars he was dark- with long wavy black hair that sat nicely on his shoulders, his skin was this pale brown color, his eyes were this washed out green- kind of like moss- and his nose was...crooked (I probably did that while landing on him- he doesn’t seem to be bleeding through.). The Star was incredibly fit, I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t a decent looking bloke- actually he’s beyond decent looking, he’s quite literally a Star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I just say- in advance I’m sorry-” I blurt out as I walk up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a face, “You’re not going to apologize for crashing into me?” he sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t mean to hit you in the first place but yeah sure, I’m sorry for that- I’m also sorry for this though-” I slap the magickal chain I had gotten from that basket around his wrist and sure enough the chain wraps around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen, “What are you doing?” he snarls and I tug on the chain a good amount of times to see how sturdy it is- he yelps and sure enough his arm tugs forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay- That worked!” I smile, “So if I’m not mistaken- you’re coming with me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns deeply, “Crowley, I will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a moment- you’re going to be a birthday gift for my future fiance Agatha…!” It kinda sounds strange now, now that I know that the Star is humanoid (a handsome humanoid- I wonder if I brought him home to Agatha- Agatha wouldn’t marry neither Dev or I and marry the Star instead!).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah- that’s a brilliant idea- Nothing says Romance like a kidnapped injured man!” he tugs his arm back, and it’s some effort to regain control of the chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glare at him, “Look- it’s just to show you I caught you for her- it’s symbolism! After that I’ll- put you right back into the sky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow at me, “And how do you suppose to do that?” I hold the rest of the candle in front of his face and his eyes widen, “A Babaloyn candle?” then he looks at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one more match on me- you come with me to Agatha- I’ll give you the candle and we can both be on our merry ways-!” I announce and he just snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Star looks me up and down, his eyes are narrowed but I can tell he’d agreed, “Who are you?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I turn around and start pulling him and he gasps, “I’m Simon, Simon Snow- do Stars have names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both a stupid name and question…” The Star growls as he trudges behind me, “Of course I have a name, my name is Tyrannus Basilton Pitch.” he sounds all too proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh- that’s a mouthful- do you have anything else you go by…?” I ask and he growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz.” he says sternly, “Just call me Baz…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! leave a comment and a kudos! You're support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I toss and turn in the grass cuffing my hands over my ears, I’m trying to get some sleep but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baz</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t stop humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever sleep?!” I ask, sitting up- he’s really glowing now, he has a faint white light surrounding him- he meets my glare with a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at Night, No.” he says dauntingly, “It may have escaped your notice you half wit, but at night is when us Stars have better things to do...we come out- we shine- that sort of thing…” Baz explains before he goes back to humming loudly, just to get under my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz was easily getting on my nerves, “It may have escaped </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice- but you aren’t exactly in the sky anymore!” I lay back down on the floor, “So- quit coming out and shining and that sort of thing- do you sleep during the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” Baz states plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you’re not going to be sleeping during the day till further notice as well- that’s a big NO.” I roll away from him and smile when I hear Baz scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you don’t want the Bubbling Candle-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘Babylon Candle’ Snow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said-!” I look over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Bubbling you oaf…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have half a mind to threaten him with not giving him the rest of the Babaylon candle (Bubbling, Babylon, whatever) but if I did that he’d probably come up with something snarky. I close my eyes and press my hands over my ears trying to block out his humming- it’s absolutely maddening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we were out of the crater- which was not an easy nor fun task- it has come to my attention that I was exhausted beyond belief, that candle must have done something to me. I wrapped the chain around my wrist and it connected together- which left Baz tied to me- I experimented a few times with the chain and sure enough I could untie it from myself so I wasn’t worried about stupidly chaining myself to Baz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked a bit away from the crater before we came into a clearing where I decided I should get some rest, but clearly Baz has decided that I don’t deserve rest after half way pulling him out of the damn crater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind is racing with thoughts- I put together a list in my head to get my priorities straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Things I know:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Number one, I’m on the other side of the wall (I can only assume since that’s where the Star had fallen and Baz </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the star). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number two, Baz is a good looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shining</span>
  </em>
  <span> bloke- and I can;t show him to Agatha during the day or else she’d think I was winding her up. (I also imagine that Baz can’t glow particularly bright during the day)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number three, Magick is real. This one is hard to wrap my head around cause I had just assumed my father was exaggerating his tales beyond the wall for me because I was a tyke- but then I used the candle and managed to teleport miles away! That’s proof enough to me that magick is real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All and All it seemed like a pretty good list- but then it hit me I do need to put together the-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Things I don’t know:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Number one, I haven’t the slightest clue as to where me and Baz are, I know it’s a wood! One that seems to be in constant motion- a Wavering Wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number two, I don’t know how to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the wavering wood- suppose I could just follow the stars now and get over my exhaustion- or just wander mindlessly through the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number three, food and water- I don’t know if Baz needs to eat but I sure as hell do- and since I just up and left without packing anything of use (I never think when I get over excited, damn myself.) I’m kind of both hungry and defenseless. In a Wavering wood. In a world of Magick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number four, witches and murderous blue bloods- I recall my father mentioning that there were witches here, women with dark magick- princes with envious hate towards each other- blah blah- I’m totally fucked if I was attacked by a witch or a murderer (or at all!). If we were to stumble upon a town I’d have to buy something to use as a weapon (luckily I forgot to take my last pay out of my coat pocket, I have enough to last me awhile- if Baz doesn’t need to eat-).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number five, how long it’s going to take to get over- back on the other side of the wall- and if the wallkeeper will even let me and Baz through!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grumble and hold my head, “Fine- Fine!” I call out, pushing myself up to the ground and unwrapping the silver chain from my wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz looks up at me, he’s stopped humming and gives me a rather cross expression, “What’s the matter with you Snow? I figured you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t the slightest chance to react before I tug at the chain hard and force him to fall over from the stump where he sat. He gasped as he hit the ground and growled as he looked up at me, “Don’t you have the decency to treat me with some respect?! If you’re going to kidnap me- maybe stop tugging on that cursed fucking chain so hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t answer him, “We’re going North…” I turn around and start pulling again. I can’t help the smile that slowly spreads amongst my face at the sound of Baz scrambling to stand back up so he isn’t dragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_+_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked for hours- And we were still surrounded by wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was up now and it was well past early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to get paranoid that Baz might disappear during the day time, since that’s what...usually happens to stars. But he’s still here, every time I look over my shoulder, he’s still trudging behind me, and he looks fine (Well, he always </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine, what I mean is he doesn’t look tired or anything like that.). Maybe a little tired but so am I, we’ve been walking for ages with hardly any breaks except the one time I had to go to the bathroom and Baz took the opportunity to sit down and make a whole fuss about getting back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me…” Baz takes a breath, “Let me get this straight...you think you know where you’re going...you think that- we’re going North- just because you have this feeling? Or- what made you think we’re going North?” Baz’s voice is groggy and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just shrug passively, I had been following the North Star at night presumably, “I feel this is the way- not to sure as to why I feel it- but I do.” I give a firm nod as if confirming this was the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a bit of silence between us, and stupidly I decide to add, “Maybe it’s my love for Agatha guiding me home.” that makes me smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of showing Baz to Agatha had it’s pros and cons, pro- if it were night he’d be shining and bright and not just any human does that so that would have to be proof enough that he was a star and Agatha will marry me. Con- Agatha marries Baz because Baz is a beautiful bloke with a gorgeous singing voice (he did hum throughout most of the night- I didn’t have a problem with it- it was just I was tired and wanted some quiet- but I wouldn’t mind if he started humming now.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re silent a bit and I think it’s close to noon when Baz starts to whine, “Please-!” he manages between breaths, “Slow down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is nowhere near as threatening as it had been when we first met, in fact his voice now sounded weak and tiresome- very much vulnerable. I decide to abide by him and slow down a bit, I look over at him and see now that he is very much exhausted by this point. I was awake all day and night but I know I don’t look nor feel as tired as Baz, his eyes are half lidded, his hair is mostly in front of his face- he looks like the undead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Baz...whether you like it or not- I made myself very clear about-” he cuts me off with a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please slow down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!” I stop to look at him and he staggers and nearly collapses to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have half a mind to just sit here a moment, because I think I’m actually killing Baz- and I can’t fathom what reaction Agatha might have to me bringing a corpse to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look…” Baz says, rubbing his face before running his hands through his dark hair, “We’re...going North? Right- that’s what you said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- the Wall’s North.” I shrug, “And when you look up- even when it’s day you can see the...” I point up but-- no star, “the evening star...what? That’s so weird-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Baz says sarcastically, “Aha...ha, ha...ha. You’re funny, seriously, spare me another joke I don’t think I can take it.” he says in a monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, it takes me a minute to realize why he’s being such a priss, “Wait that was you? Oh my God! Aha! What a coincidence!” I laugh and run a hand through my curls, “Wait- what are you-” Baz presses his back against a tree and slides down to the grassy floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Crowley’s sake, I’m resting-” he closes his eyes and tips his head back, “I just need a minute- everything inside of me hurts…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed we’d stop and rest at the next village! You know- maybe get something to eat?” this was honestly to confirm if Baz ate or not- because I still didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz made a sound of distress, which was very concerning considering most of his sounds directed at me have been grumbles, scoffs and growls. He looked at me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at me; his brows were knitted together, he was panting, his skin was paler than usual- all and all he looked like the definition of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s midday Snow!” he exclaimed, “Please let me take a moment to get some sleep! I’ve never stayed up this late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's such despair in his voice that I can’t help but yield, “Right...it looks like it’s clearing up just ahead, I’m sure that there's a town or something...You sleep- and I’ll go get something to eat…” I know what I have to do and it’s awkward but I approach him with the chain in my hand and start walking around the tree with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chain extends as much as I want it to, and wraps tightly around Baz’s chest, “What are you doing…?” he asks exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing?” I ask, as if it weren’t obvious, “I’m making sure you don’t run away!” I connect the chains together and sure enough Baz is now firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz grunts and sags against the tree and I push forward (I continuously check over my shoulder at him to make sure he hasn’t vanished). Sure enough there is an opening just a few feet ahead, where I can just vaguely spot a town, thank fuck. I make my way over towards the town fishing for whatever coin I might just have in my pockets, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know if Baz eats or not...I suppose I’ll buy him something small just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and a kudos! your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Literally this entire day couldn’t get worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was just living my life up in the stars, quite literally I was minding my own business when I fell out of the sky because of this cursed necklace. And if that weren’t enough- Snow, this big oaf, crashed into me and now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>forcing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to go be a present for his lady love. Which of course Saints, pair me with a gorgeous idiot who will non-stop talk about his heterosexual love with his beuatiful darling (Cursed) Agatha.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’s gone and driven me insane with her, Agatha this and Agatha, I don’t care! And if I tell him I don’t care he tugs the chain on my wrists way too hard, I’m surprised my arm hasn’t gone and popped out of it’s socket yet!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suppose it’s not all bad, he finally gave me a small break (when I was on the verge of collapsing). The scenery is nice, it’s calming...That's it, that’s the only good thing I can think of right now, that the whole entirety of this area is pretty nice to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Here and there, there’ll be the flutter of a sparrow or a scamper of a rabbit, or a rustle in the trees from occasional warm breezes- other than that it’s pretty quiet, I should take the advantage and get some sleep before that blubbering idiot comes back and forces me to start walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I just can’t sleep even though I desperately want to, I’m out in the open in a forest, what if an axe murderer or some other threat come and attack me while I sleep? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So instead of sleeping, I just take a moment to close my eyes and rest and bask in the warmth of the sun. I must admit that the feel of the sun is much different here than it is back in the stars, it’s hot- it’s way too hot but in a strangely okay way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If only the Saints would’ve been kind to pair me with this bloke but have the bloke have some brain cells, Snow honestly just goes on impulse and it’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever had to witness. I’m not sure being around Snow is even safe, he just goes- he has no weapon, no idea, he’s just a fool! But a beautiful fool curse him, with golden skin and bronze curls- and blue eyes like no other (I can’t really compare his eyes to anything, they are just- blue- but the fact I can’t compare his eyes to anything else makes them unique in their own way doesn’t it?).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In NO case scenario do I see myself being with this fool for much longer, one day I will get his trust and he will unchain me, and then- I’ll knock him out, steal the Babylon candle and get back home.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly, there was a rustling from the bushes which alerts me considering every other sound had been something faint or distant- this sounded close. Much to my shock when I opened my eyes- The sun had nearly set, I may have actually slept after all. I can just make out stars appearing in the twilight and my heart skipped a few beats, what I wouldn’t give to go back home...I don’t think I would give much now that I’m thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another rustle grabs my attention yet again, this time something breaks a stick and I’m all to aware of how helpless I am. Snow was nowhere in sight, this was either him or he was killed by a band of thieves (Hopefully) and the thieves were coming to kill me next.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Snow?” I call out, it’s a rather stupid move but if he’s screwing with me I swear…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There’s no response so I call out again, “Come on- does messing with me get you off? It’s not funny…!” I hate how hesitant I sound.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There's more rustling and I close my eyes tightly, I’m all of a sudden too afraid by whatever this might be- and then there's silence once more. I dare peek and I’m in immediate awe by the beautiful beast that stands before me- rare as it is, a unicorn stands tall and proud, white as snow and glittering like the sun reflecting off of the river water. The beautiful beast bends its head towards me and I instinctively make a move to reach up to it- but the chains restrict me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I sigh and shift in my chains and the unicorn spares them a glance before turning its head towards me, they lower their head and their horn makes contact with the chain- and the chain breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The first thing I do is roll my shoulders and stretch, I’m sore beyond belief! Then I rub my wrist, the one that Snow had originally chained me with. The lovely creature doesn’t move along after freeing me, I make a motion to pet it and it moves its head to the side allowing me to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe the Saints really are watching out for me now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without a second of hesitation, I make my way to it’s side and as gently as I can; attempt to mount it. It takes a moment for me to hoist myself up, the Unicorn staggers a bit at my weight, they clearly haven’t had a rider in some time (Maybe they haven’t had a rider at all…), but they don’t make a move to buck me off. I grab on tightly to their mane because as soon as I’m situated the unicorn started to move- in the opposite direction of where Snow was taking me. They were kind of hard to get used to considering that there was no saddle, I slipped here and there but as always I managed to regain my composure.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re my hero…” I sigh, leaning forward to run my hands through its mane, “Now I just have to find someone else with a babylon candle...someone who can actually help me…” I lean back and look at the sky which at this point was dark and filled with light, I felt myself start to glow myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>    </span>
  <span>Silence stretches out as we wander mindlessly through the wavering wood, I feel way more awake considering I hardly slept, I could do with more rest but I’m glad to not be overbearingly exhausted. Here and there I run my hand through the silk mane of the unicorn and here and there it grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I click my tongue, “You poor dear, you must be tired...how long have you been wandering these woods all by your lonesome...?” I ponder aloud. Of course I receive no response.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There's more silence and I decide to fill it with my tale of woe- and rant.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean-” I start up again, “It’s not like Snow was really going to give me the candle, I refuse to think that he was the only one who could’ve helped me in all of Stormhold...It’s always just- Agatha this, Agatha oh my love Agatha- I’m gonna marry her once I show her to you- Agatha that!” I shake my head and look at my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Here and there it was as if the creature were responding to me with it’s occasional grunts, which encouraged me to keep ranting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And on another note, it was not fair that he’s so...dastardly good looking...like in any case scenario if I were to get kidnapped by a brute I wish it would have been some ugly mugged- bastard!...Snow is a bastard don’t get me wrong, he just- put that chain on me and expected me to follow!” I scoff, “I just want to go home, this is all too much excitement for what...two days now? Goin’ on two days at least…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Much to my dismay, it started to rain, and by rain I meant total downpour. I know that I’m dimming, there was no real reason to glow when it was cold and wet and the fact that I’m sore everywhere. However, there's a clearing in the woods up ahead and flickering orange golden light, I squint and as we ride out of the woods to my joy I see an inn, an inn all by itself…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I should find that weird, but then again Earth is weird- Stormhold is WAY weird, so I don’t stress over it too greatly. Just as we made our way around the building a man seemed to be on his way out; he raises a hand over his eyes and squints, “Oh Good Heavens!” I hear him call out, “What are you doing out here in the rain my boy?!” he rushes to me and aids me on my descent back down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man guides me inside the inn and I’m greeted by an immediate warmth, inside the inn was pretty cabin like. The walls were all oak, there was a bear skin rug up ahead, antlers decorated the walls, all in all, it looked like an average Inn (not that I’d really know, when I look down on the World I never pay attention to what goes down in an Inn.).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There were two others inside the Inn, one younger girl and an older gentleman who was strangely...goat like, not to be rude. The man who guided me in had put his hands on my shoulder which startled me, “You poor boy…” he says sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I raise a brow at him and he stares at me for a while longer (his eyes strangely remind me of Hellfire…) before he turns his attention to the older gentlemen, “Billy? Do you think you can take this young man’s steed out to the stables and get the poor thing out of the rain?” the stranger’s smile twitches a bit when talking to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man doesn’t take his hands off my shoulders, so I look back to get a good look at him. He’s an attractive olderman, well- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive but he’s not bad looking, his hair is longer and wavy and at least two shades duller than Snow’s auburn curls, his skin is flushed pink, but he has the stupidest pencil mustache I think I’ve ever seen (He looks like a retired Musketeer.).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the old man passed me to leave the Inn and make his way out into the pouring rain to tend to the Unicorn, the other man nudges me inside before finally taking his hands off my shoulders and walking around me, “Come in, there’s no need to be shy...My name is Davy, I’m the man of the Inn, I tend to the guests…” he gestures behind him, “There’s no need to be so paranoid, I know an Inn on it’s lonesome might seem scary but I can promise you that nothing will harm you here.” he smiles. He smiles a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Would you like something to eat? We have lobster, and plenty of other good food. Maybe a nice bath? We have plenty of warm water, it’s good for...achy muscles, sore bodies and such.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A bath did sound nice right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll have a bath…” I say, “Honestly I just need a few moments rest, it’s been a horribly tough day.” I chuckle and so does Davy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Allow me to show you to the bath house, lucky we already poured a bath of warm water.” he says as he turns on his heel and makes his way towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The fact they already have a bath ready again should be strange, but I don’t know how Inns work so this might be normal…? I follow suit regardless of whatever might seem strange or normal, my muscles hurt and I wanted to calm them down with some warm water. The stairs creaked below me and something in my blood ran cold, but only for a split moment; I continue on despite the sudden feeling of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Davy is sprinkling...soaps? into the bath and when I enter the room he looks up at me with a smile, “Go on-” he encourages, “I’ll leave the room while you change and come back with a tray of goods for you.” he brushes past me and for a moment I actually consider just leaving the Inn. This was all too...nice- When I looked down on the world men did not often get things for free without </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But the warm water looked and smelled so inviting, I couldn’t help but strip and climb into the water- it felt good to get the sweat off and relax my muscles. Whatever Davy sprinkled in the tub water made the water color wine red and unclear, I couldn’t quite see the lower half of my body. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a creak in the floorboards behind me and sure enough there Davy was, holding a platter of fruits, “You know something, you remind me of my son- in a weird way…” he made his way to my side and my skin prickled with slight discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It wasn’t long ago before he actually passed…” he didn’t offer to feed me thank God, he just set the platter on a tray near the tub and then made his way towards the towel rack, he spent hardly anytime staring at me which was some comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” I find myself saying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Davy hums, “Yeah, lost in the Woods he got- that’s why I’m a bit sympathetic when lost kids like yourself stroll up to my Inn- that’s why my Inn is so close to the Wood- just in case any lost boys or girls stumble out...I provide shelter until they are healthy enough to continue on to town- there is a town a few miles from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That gave me such comfort, I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the water, “That’s very kind of you Sir…” I sigh, lazily reaching over to grab something from the plater, “What did you put in the bath to make it this color?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Davy chuckles, “Do you like it? It’s just a combination of cleansing things, it’s perfectly safe if that’s what you’re worried about! It won’t stain your skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I’m not worried!” I don’t want to seem like a priss to Davy, after all he has been very kind to me- more kind than Snow had been to me within the hours we’ve spent around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There's another chuckle, “Once you’ve finished your bath and your meal I’ll be happy to show you to your room- and forgive me if this is too forward but- would you like a massage? I’ve been told my hands are magick.” There was no malicious intent in his voice, he sounded passive on the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I look at my fingers to see they’ve started pruning, “I mean...I wouldn’t mind...my shoulders are a bit...tight...but that’s it!” I look back at Davy who still has his back towards me as he folds crimson towels and sets them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Could I have one of those please?” I ask and Davy looks at me, a robe and a towel in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He walks to the side of the bath again and sets the towel and robe next to the platter, “My, my, you have a glow to you don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I look at my hands and at the water, I’m glowing brightly now- suppose I have every right to, good food and hospitality- the promise of sleep- I was content here, I was sort of happy in fact. However, it isn’t like I could just up and scream about how I’m a star, “must be the lighting against the water…?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I’m usually good at lying, when I glow it’s obvious I’m the light source.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Davy laughs lightly, “Maybe...I’ll prepare your bedroom- it’s just up the stairs, first door on your right…!” and with that I’m left all on my lonesome once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I crawl out of the warm water while at the same time grabbing the towel and drying myself off. When I’m done I fold the towel and set it aside, then I wrap myself up in the robe- the robe was smooth and soft- it hugged me tightly, much to my pleasure. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and yeah, sure enough I was glowing rather brightly. I smile at my reflection and laugh, since my fall not even a passing thought went through my mind that I’d be aglow again (I’ll always glow dimly, that’s just how Stars work.).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once I was up the stairs and in my room, Davy stood by this bed waiting for me, “Hullo again.” he smiles, “Just finished making your bed up- you said your shoulders are tense? I can fix that right up! Have a seat why don’t you?” he patted the bed and turned away to get something from a tray he put on the nightstand. I make a move to sit on the bed- but before I can there's a loud bang from downstairs and a superior man's voice calling out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Davy’s smile falls- and what is left is some grim expression that turns my blood cold again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry...Let me take care of this customer real quick…” he bent down beside my bed, and quickly stood back up, “Wait here for me.” and with that, Davy left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I pulled my knees to my chest and waited.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It’s dark by the time I return to where Baz was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, when I came back I found that he was just gone! That or I was lost and forgot which tree he was tied to, which in any case is worse (But this was the tree because the chain was still there…). I went into town and just got into a tad bit of trouble with where I was and how to get back to the Wavering Wood- the town was really twisty.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eventually I had managed to buy some rolls for me, I bought one for Baz too but I don’t know if he eats still! Not that it matters now, Baz is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When I first ran to where I thought I had left Baz all I could do was scold myself, “Oh...you idiot-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I walked around the tree, I bent down and picked up the chain that was supposed to be magick (It IS Magick, but maybe it’s just so old that it’s magick is dim.), and then I just gave up and sat with my back towards said tree.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My heart was heavy, all I could think was that this was the end of my potential future with Agatha. Then I fell asleep- I’m not sure how I managed to fall asleep against the tree- it’s dreadfully uncomfortable, but I somehow managed to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a soft voice says.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly there's a flash, and I can see the sky breakaway in a mass of beautiful colors, vibrant purples, violets and blues. As the explosion dissipated, a sparkling white flame hurtled downward from the sky towards what I can only assume was the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please protect my brother Simon…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a little girl's voice cuts through, right as flashing light hits the Earth, creating a large flash of swirling lights. A woman lay in the middle of this newly created crater, she looks nearly identical to Baz- here and there she has a few silver streaks in his her dark hair, but the rest of her resembles Baz a great deal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There's a whoosh of air that blows through the crater, and shadows peak down into the hole, shadows of strangers I can’t quite see; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tyrannus is in great danger…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A woman’s voice breaks through this time, more butch sounding, thickly accented.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Unicorn came to help him...but now they’re heading into a trap…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The woman in the center of the crater glows dimly, she sit sup and looks up at the shadows, with wide green eyes- that’s another similarity she has with Baz, they both have similar green eyes- only hers look slightly brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stars aren’t safe here in Stormhold…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a man's voice cuts in, strong and stern.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next voice was the thick accented lady again, “T</span>
  <em>
    <span>he last star to fall was four hundreed years ago...And she was captured...by witches…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The shadows finally made their move and swallowed the woman in the middle; when the light finally returned, the woman sat, surrounded by three rather ugly individuals.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One, was a young looking boy- who in a strange way reminded me of myself- he had cracks in his skin- cracks like a porcelain cup would have. The other was a woman, more draconic in nature, with long knotted hair and scaly skin. The last, the man in the middle, was the ugliest… with hardly any hair, rotting skin- and Hellfire eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They all had their hands on at least one part of the woman, one on her hand, arm and shoulders- they seemed quite keen on touching her- but the lady hardly looked bothered- just- concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They cared for her...but it was a trick...once she was once more glowing- glowing as bright as all the stars do…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the darkness came back and took the woman, and then next showed her sleeping on a silk bed- with all three witches standing around her, the one man in the middle holding a long jagged silver blade over his head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They cut her heart from her chest...and ate it…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man brought down the knife and darkness invaded once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I woke up to the sound of that woman’s screams...tears streaming down my cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But the voices didn’t go away- the child’s voices cuts in again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no time to waste!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the thickly accented woman, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A coach is coming- you do damn well whatever you can to get on it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” then a thousand voices at once;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>GO!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-+-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I run through the woods, and come across a cobble stone path- how could I have not found this before while walking with Baz?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like the voices said there was a coach coming- what they didn’t tell me was that it was just to my right- three seconds away from running me over, “Whoa!” the driver called out, steering just away from me- driving the cart to a stop. I stagger away from the coach with my hand on my chest- my heart beat is erratic- that could’ve been bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A man peeks out of the cart window with a snarl, “Curses- if my brother insists on sending a boy to wreck my coach...this is the lamest of attempts-” he pushes the cart door open and draws his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whoa- Whoa!” I hold my hands up, “Look mate! I’m defenseless! I haven’t got any weapon on me! I just wandered-! Look I’m lost- can I have a ride please? please? !” I ask- my voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man sneers at me, “That won’t be happening...I have a rather important quest to go through...I don’t have time to deal with a hitchhiker…” his words are like venom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My face goes hot and I call out- loudly- cause I’ve learned that when I start talking loudly it annoys people into doing what I want, “All the more reason to take me! I’ll be a second pair of eyes! Hands-! Nose-!” I grimace and so does the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nose…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Incase you need...to...smell danger…?” I offer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man stares at me a second longer before he turns to his cart with a sigh, “Get in…” he crawls back inside and I follow suit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I sit across from the man, who folds his arms and looks out the window, I do the same and soon enough the cart starts moving again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>We stop in front of an Inn because it’s pouring and the driver couldn’t go any further in these conditions. I was beyond terrified that because of this I wouldn’t get to Baz, but I couldn’t walk in this rain mindlessly searching for him, I’d get lost, sick and die. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Also, the man I was with apparently is a Prince- on a quest to find this gem thing to become King of Stormhold, which I don’t know if it’s true or not- but if it is true I have to be mindful not to stay around him. The reason he was so hesitant on giving me a lift is because his brother is apparently out to have him killed, so his brother can have the advantage on finding the stone without any one to stop him and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be king.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The driver was busy holding the reigns of the horses, trying to keep them from pulling the cart away; the Prince and I stood at the front door, there was nothing to shield us from the rain so I just stood there thinking about how Baz might be handling the downpour (I really hope Stars don’t catch cold…).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello?!” The Prince practically beats the door when he knocks, “Service?!” he calls, but there’s no answer- we haven’t been getting an answer for quite sometime now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I turn to him, “Maybe we should try a different Inn? It doesn’t look like this one’s very active…” Honestly I was in a hurry to get on the move again so we could find Baz and get away from the Prince with a big target on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Prince hummed and looked back at the cart and then back at the door, “I’ll give it another go- just one more try.” he sighs shakily, it is very fucking cold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He beats his fist on the door once more, “Hello?!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We wait a few moments and right about when we figured we just wouldn’t get an answer the door opens. A young man stands in the doorway, his eyes are half lidded and his smile looks tense, “Hullo.” he says, his voice was grim.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Prince seemed to not mind this man's obvious irritation and went on, “Alas good sir, we acquire accommodation-” the man in the Inn stepped aside hesitant to allow me and the Prince in the Inn. There was a young girl and an older man who watched us intently, the Prince turned to the older man, “Please help my friend take the horses to the stables.” he directed his hand toward me and I remember that I offered this man my help- the thought of sleeping in a leaky stable room made me quite uneasy but what could I do, of course the Prince wouldn’t pay for my room and I needed my money for food and what not.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I stagger back out into the rain as the older man pushes past me outside to go tend to the horses, he gruffs and grumbles kind of like a goat as he does so, I follow him with the horses to the stable- I don’t quite see where the driver took off- maybe he stayed in the cart. The old man takes me into the stables- and then he leaves, which meant I had to tend to the horses now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sky broke in a flash of light from what I was able to see past the slightly open door of the stable- and thunder soon followed it, startling the horses. It wasn’t easy to calm them down or get them into the horse stables but I managed. I sigh and look over my shoulder- there’s a unicorn there-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Immediately I’m in awe of the creature I’ve only heard in fairytales, this must be someone’s ride! I can only imagine the posh individuals that rode a unicorn to an Inn...It takes so much willpower not to reach out and pet them. Earlier this evening, the voices had warned me about how Baz was in danger, but I swear they mentioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about a unicorn…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door suddenly opens and I jump, but it’s just the young woman from earlier who carries a tray with a wine cup on it. She makes her way to me and offers me the tray, “Oh-!” I smile, “thank you-” I take the cup off the silver tray, “thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She smiles at me and bows her head, “My name’s Simon, what’s yours?” I ask, trying to start some sort of polite conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bernard-” she says-- but jesus christ that’s a whole man's voice that comes out of her, and then she leaves and I’m just standing there in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I make my way back downstairs, trying to figure out where Davy had gone when I cross the bathing room from earlier. I don’t know if the water was drained or not but if it wasn’t there was a strange man sitting in my old bath water (Which is gross-). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wooden stairs that creak going up, still creaked going down which caused the man’s head to turn my direction, “Oh, While I am accustomed to better services- you’re awake now and that’s what counts.” he gives me a charming smile, some reason it makes me smile, because he thinks I work here and I’m trying to be polite.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He starts to go on and on about something while I just stand there, unsure of what to do, thank some sort of lord that Davy comes to my rescue, “I thank you to not bother my guests sir, I am the owner of the Inn, can I tend to any other needs of yours?” I recall hearing his voice faintly through the floorboards declining wine that Davy must’ve offered him, maybe that’s what ticked Davy off because he seems odd now, less charismatic.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, no, no- Thank you….” the man says and Davy spares me a glance and a smile before walking off, his hands were fisted in his pockets and he had a stomp in his step...curious.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I looked back at the man and I was about to walk off before he started talking again so I just stand there and listen, “Sorry- I presumed you were…” he cleared his throat, “Traveling alone are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then he wouldn’t stop talking- he just went on and on about his stallions and his carriage and it started to drive me a bit batty so when he mentioned he had the biggest carriage in all of Stormhold I tried to imply I was done listening by saying, “That’s nice for you sir, if you’ll excuse me.” but as I turn around he gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait- that stone around your neck- that can’t be...you bring that to me-” he snarled, sitting up now in the tub, hand outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I clung to the emerald necklace and took two steps back from him, “You have no idea what forces you’re reckoning with boy- you bring me that stone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I raise the cup of wine to my lips- and another clash of thunder booms overhead, shaking the stables and causing the horses to whine. It sure of hell must’ve scared the Unicorn because that thing bursts through it’s stable and nearly runs into me- I drop the wine cup in my attempt to not get run over. I trip over a haystack and land on my ass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The hell?!” I curse and then too my shock- I watch the wine sizzle and smoke on the floor, like actual crimson red smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I stare at it, and then look at the unicorn who simply bows its head at me before rushing towards the main entrance of the stables. I followed suit, I had to warn the Prince! I push the doors open and the Unicorn follows behind me as I run through the rain to the front of the Inn, the door was unlocked so I practically throw the door off its handles as I panickedly opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There seemed to be commotion up stairs, so I assumed that’s where the Prince was. I ran up the staircase and once I reached the top I practically shouted, “Your Majesty! Don’t touch anything they give you they tried to-!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A lot of things happened in that moment…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Number one, Thunder clashed angrily above us, shaking the entire Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Number two, Baz was there- watching the scene unfold with wide eyes that only grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Number three, the man of the Inn was there- wielding a long and jagged blade which he brought down on the prince and slit his throat. His blue blood poured from the wound and mixed with the crimson water mixing into an indigo purple.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz ran into my arms in that moment, quite literally through himself into me, his fingers digging into my arms- he didn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, “Come on- we have to go!” I tug Baz with me and he nearly falls as I start to pull him with me down the stairs and to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Billy Get them!” I hear that man call from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The older gentleman from earlier looks up at us with wide yellow eyes and charges, I stand in front of Baz and in that exact same moment the Unicorn bursts through the wooden door and headbutts the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We watched as the man forcefully hit the wall, turning into a white goat on impact, “What the fuck?!” I look at Baz who is staring teary eyed up at the stairs, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I follow his line of sight and watch as the man of the Inn waves his hand and the door rebuilds behind us, I go to kick it down but it was like kicking stone. Then the man waves his hands and green flames take over the Unicorn’s body, Baz wails at the sight and holds his hands to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man looked different now, his hair had started to fall out and his skin had started to mesh together, “I much prefer…” his voice is even different, it’s raspier, “The golden heart of a star at peace...it is so much better than a frightened little heart...however a heart is still a heart-!  And I’ll rip it from your chest!” he points at Baz, “And I will eat it! And live a long and beautiful years!” he cackles and charges at us with that same jagged knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My eyes widen and in a flash I shakily take out the black half of the Babylon candle from the inside of my vest pocket, I blindly reach for Baz and eventually I manage to grab his forearm, “Baz! Think of home!” I shout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looks at me as if I’m nuts, “Just do it!” I yell back at him as I thrust my hand into the fire and shout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In another flash of light, just like at my home in Wall- I feel like I’m sucked into something, only I’m not alone- it feels like I’m hurtling upwards- and as soon as it started it’s over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I am beyond mortified, cold and angry within the span of a few seconds, I just watched someone kill a man- slit his throat to be specific! That could have been me! It would have if Simon Snow hadn’t just burst in and saved my life (involuntarily, he had no idea I was there.) (did he?).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My hair was still wet from my bath earlier, but now I was wet everywhere because here Snow and I were- sitting on a storm cloud getting pounds of rain dumped over our heads. I tighten my robe around me, I’m absolutely freezing- Snow looks absolutely astounded by the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the Hell did you do?!” I bark at him, he looks at me and his eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What did I do? What did you do?!” he yells at me, it’s hard to hear him over the rain and constant roar of thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was happy that Snow had saved me, but now we had a new problem, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Think of Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! That’s a great bloody plan Snow- Props to you!” I held onto my arms tightly, my teeth chattering, “You thought of your home and I thought of mine! And now we’re stuck in between!” I shake my head, this was unbelievable, Snow looked flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You fucking-!” He snarls, “What did you think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> home for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I throw my hands up in the air and the wild winds blow the robe open around my chest, the cold hits me immediately, “You said HOME! If you wanted me to think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> home you should’ve said!” I rewrapped myself best to my ability, the robe had now become uncomfortably wet and clingy to my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That man was about to cut your heart out and eat it and you wanted me to give you more specific instructions- good to know! Next time we’re attacked I’ll walk you step by step what to do!” Snow makes an attempt to wipe some of the water off of his face and out of his eyes but to no avail, he’s just hit by another hard spray of water.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There won’t be a next time because the next time we are in the situation we’ll both be dead! Because you’re useless in a fight and used the rest of the Babylon can-” I could hardly finish before I felt hands wrap around my bicep and waist and then I was ascending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I watched in horror as bruteish looking men fell from ropes from higher up in the clouds and grabbed Baz, I desperately reached for his hand and he reached for mine but the scoundrels pulled him high up into the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baz!” I call up- and then soon I see in a flash, men on ropes descending from the clouds with their hands outstretched towards me, and pretty soon I’m being pulled up into the clouds by snarling, laughing--sky pirates.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Look Captain Bunce!” One of the brutes had said with a horrid cackle, “A couple of Lightning Marshals!” the brute holding my left arm dug his dirty nails into my skin and it took a lot not to cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz and I were both held low to the ground, Baz’s eyes were wide and on me for the most part, everytime he looked away at the faces of the other pirates he’d take too deep a breath and look back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was the sound of thunder all around, not all men on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship paid mind to us, most were over the sides of the deck catching lightning in jars. A good sum of men were there though, and the clicking of heels against the wooden floorboards getting closer did not comfort me one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I looked at Baz and we just stared at each other, I refused to look at whomever may be approaching, Baz spared a glance and his eyes widened a bit more before he looked at me and trembled in the Brutish pirates hands. So this must be Captain Bunce, that name sounded oddly familiar- it sounds like a dreadful pirates name, one that I may have even heard in a story my father would tell about what lies beyond the wall (This is beyond the wall).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sound of the Captain’s approach stopped right in front of me, “They don’t look like Lightning Marshals to me…” a woman's voice said, I finally dare to look up and stare into the dark black eyes of a woman who sneers down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well- then who else would be up here in the middle of a storm?” one of the brutes holding Baz’s arm asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be up here in the middle of a storm.” I can only assume, Captain Bunce says. She walks a few inches away from me and stands in between me and Baz, her arms behind her back. “Well...let’s think- maybe the same Goddamn reason as us!” she stomps her foot and the brutes all jump, I feel their grip on me loosing, I can only hope they’re loosening their grip on Baz.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It’s silent for a bit, Captain Bunce waits for her words to sink in to the crew before she walks over to stand in front of Baz, “Now...who are you?” she takes one of the hands from behind her back and rests it on the hilt of her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz looks up at her with watery mossy green eyes, he is afraid, but he narrows his brows at her and holds a stern expression. I can see he’s still trembling still (that might just be because he’s cold though).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Captain Bunce hums and walks back to where she had been before, right in between us, “Let’s see...if a lovely evening in our brig will make em’ talk…” she says coldly, the pirates all cheer and then the Brutes start dragging me and Baz to a door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Get them to the Brig and continue on with your dirty work! We have lightning to catch!” She barks, it’s the last I really hear of her before the brutes start dragging us down the stairs and into what seems to be like a cellar. A damp, musty cellar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The brutes find some rope and sit us down on two chairs with their backs to each other, then like I had done to Baz with the chain, they wrap the rope around us tightly together. The brutes laugh, one puts his hand on Baz’s face and shoves it before they all head up the stairs and out of the brig.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz is trembeling still, so am I- I’m freezing, but being pressed up against Baz at least- is kind of warm. We’re both quiet for a long time, I lean my head back and I hit the back of Baz’s head lightly, he pushes back, just as lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They…” Baz says finally, but then he falls quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I look back at him to the best of my ability, “They?” I encourage him to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz swallows audibly, “they’re going to kill us...aren’t they…?” he asks, head hung low now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I wanted to give him an answer like, ‘No! We just escaped a witch! We can't let a gang of sky pirates stop us!’ in an attempt to lift his spirits, but what ended up coming out of my mouth was, “I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz hums and then leans back again, bonking the side of my face with his damp head, “You know-” he says, completely disregarding what he just did, “It’s kind of funny...I used to watch people having adventures...when I was up in the sky...” he looked up, “I envied them…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’s quiet, I can’t help but add in, “Have you ever heard of the expression- 'Be Careful</span>
  <em>
    <span> what you wish for</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” I smile and Baz scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So what?! So me ending up with my heart cut out and eaten is serving me right is it?” he tries to look at me, I wince.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not- I didn’t mean it...like that-!” I hung my head now, “Look, you’re valid for dreaming...I actually admire you for that, a shop boy like me could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have imagined going on an adventure like this- I couldn’t imagine even the bravest of knights doing something like this!” I breathe out a laugh, and I could swear I hear Baz chuckle behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know I figured you would just be- this lump of celestial rock? I’d find it, I’d take it home, and then that would have been it!” I shake my head, “My father told me stories about the magick that’s here, but as I grew up I started to believe less and less of it...now that I know it’s real I…” I blew out a breath, “I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>A lump of Celestial Rock</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what I had thought to find.” I look back at him to see he’s still looking at me, and he’s smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, you didn’t get a lump of Celestial rock...you got me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I laugh and so does he, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned…” Baz starts, “It’s that people are not at all what they seem, there are shop boys, yes, and then there are boys who just happen to work in shops Simon...trust me- you are no shop boy…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>he said my name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “You saved my life...Thank you…” I blink at him and he turns his head away from me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We’re quiet for sometime, I think of something, anything to say but nothing comes to mind. Baz makes some sort of sound, I shift and he looks at me again, he’s been looking at me quite a lot, I don’t mind, “Snow...tell me about Agatha.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I wanted to say so many things, but nothing came to mind, I couldn’t say any of them, I opened my mouth a few times in an attempt to say something about her- but all that I managed was, “Well...she...that’s it-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz laughed, and I watched as the brig lightened a bit- for a moment a white light reflected onto the walls. I know Baz can glow- I’ve seen him glow, but I’ve never seen him aglow- and it looks like I still haven’t seen it even though he’s on the verge of shining- that’s something I think I’d like to see.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Funny- the little I know about love is that it’s supposed to be unconditional- you shouldn’t have to buy love.” he raises a brow at me, and offers a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now I was the one to scoff, “Whoa- I was not buying her love! This was all to prove how I felt- I told you that!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what has she done to prove to you how she feels?” Baz snaps and all of a sudden I’m at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All I could say was something stupid like, “You’ll understand when you meet her, okay? Provided we don’t get murdered by Sky Pirates first…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz whistles, “Murdered by Pirates. Heart cut out and eaten. Meet Agatha.” he sighs, “I can’t quite decide which of those sound more fun…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>There's a slam from upstairs and Baz and I both jump, the familiar sound of Captain Bunce’s heels echo throughout the room and Baz tenses behind me. She definitely takes her time getting down all the stairs, and when she stands before us I can finally see her more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark skinned, frizzy brown hair with purple streaks throughout it, narrow dark eyes and oval rimmed glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She clicks her tongue and spares me a disapproving glance, and then looks over my shoulder to send Baz the same glance, “So!” her voice booms throughout the room startling both me and Baz, “This is the part where you tell me who you are and what you’re doing up here!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I swallow thickly and look over at Baz who grips tightly at the wooden seat, “I- uh- I- my name is Simon Snow-” I hate that I stammer so much when I’m nervous, “-and this is my husband- Baz-” Baz tenses behind me before he reaches for my hand to take for comfort (or to pass the fib).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re husband eh?” she wonders, “He’s too young and beautiful to not be shared!” she snarks loudly, suddenly I hear a cheer from upstairs and I realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that´s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why sheś talking so loud, the brutes were listening, “It’s share and share alike you sunshine boy-” she smiles, “I bet my brutes would like to toss him around, eh?!” another cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly a hot bubbling anger filled my chest and I snarled out, “If you dare touch him-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She cuts me off, “-You may think you’re showing some bravery in front of your pretty little bloke here- But I will cut your tongue out of your mouth the next time you dare talk back to me again!” she grabbed the hilt of her sword again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Stupidly I say, “Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Better but you’re still interrupting! I might just gut you now...or maybe hang you up high so that my rivals get the idea that I’m not a force to be reckoned with...Maybe! I’ll have you dance the Gallows jig!” She laughed out loud and there was thunderous cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then her smile faded and she had a rather grim look, “Or maybe I’ll just throw you off the side of the boat and get it over with!” she got close to my face and I swallowed thickly, there was a bunch of despaired sighs from the brutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s a very long way down...but at the same time it gives you plenty of time to think about your short meaningless lives…” she looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quickly I had to convince her to not kill us- quickly I say, “Please- we’re just trying to get to our home in Wall- that’s where we’re from! Please-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her eyes widened suddenly and she spares me a withering look, “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I stare up at her in awe, maybe I said the wrong thing and now I just finalized her decision to kill us. I squeeze Baz’s hand and he squeezes mine, I look back at him regretfully and he looks back at me like I’m an idiot (Which let’s be honest I am). Captain Bunce stomps her heel onto the floor and I snap my attention back to her, I feel ill and uneasy suddenly and I don’t know how to respond so dumbly I just say, “Wall…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut. Up ...” She says, reaching forward and digging her fingers into the rope that held me to Baz, “Shut Up!” she says again, and though her voice is menacing and dripping with venom- she has the biggest and brightest smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+-+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thought you could just wander onto my patch could you?!” Captain Bunce’s voice booms, “Big Mistake Simon Snow- and the last one you will make!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I scream loudly as the window is thrown open and I’m met with a rush of cold wind and a l</span>
  <em>
    <span>ong descent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Captain Bunce drags me up the stairs by my hair and arm, and it hurts horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I scream at the top of my lungs as Penelope drags me onto the deck amongst the other brutes, tears streaming down my face. She’d gone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrown him</span>
  </em>
  <span> off the flying ship! Simon would- is doomed!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No matter how much I kicked and screamed and cursed Captain Bunce kept her grip on me, it was almost impossible to throw this woman off me- even if she’d let go I wouldn’t be able to run anywhere; I was surrounded by brutish pirates and I was still tied up around my ankles. Plus where could I go?! We were high in the sky!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh Simon, Simon please by some means don’t fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Captain Bunce drags me across the ship, and the pirates shout their jeers at me while pointing meanicingly at me with their swords and crooked fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eventually the dragging comes to a stop, I look up miserably to see that Captain Bunce had stopped at a door. The pirates watched her with anticipation as she called out, “No ones to bother me while I do my work- anyone who does will receive the same treatment as him- only worse…” her fingers dig into my scalp and I cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She throws the door open and pulls me up stairs now, she gives me a final tug onto flat surface and I cry out at the pain instinctively reaching up to grab her hand. She lets go of my hair with a startled gasp, “Oh I’m so sorry- I sometimes get lost in my own act that I forget that- oh do forgive me Basil…” she bends down and retrieves a pocket knife from her pocket and cuts the rope at my ankles, then she helps me onto my feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I sighed shakily and look at the large glass windows behind her; sneaking onto the porch just behind her glass doors is Simon in his pants (Penelope, Captain Bunce’s preferred name, had needed Snow’s clothes in order to sell throwing the dummy out the window!) (Not that I mind seeing Snow in just his pants…). Penelope and I run to get the door for him and when we let Snow in he’s beyond freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I figured I was about to fall from all the shaking I was doing!” Snow gasped as we close the doors behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know- I’m sorry- but I couldn’t exactly drag both you and Basil up here now could I- I have a reputation to keep- A </span>
  <em>
    <span>casualty</span>
  </em>
  <span> is necessary once in awhile to really sell the- Horrible Terrifying Captain Bunce shit.” she laughs and then wanders over to the other side of the room where she pulls on a door to reveal a rather large closet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She stepped away and faced me and Snow with a goofy grin, “Now-! You have to tell me about my beloved England!” she clasped her hands together, “I need to hear absolutely everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I scoff, “Hang on- can we talk about how your crew fell for that?” I ask, referring to the stunt we just pulled, “And why do you keep a dummies around?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you referring to the mannequin or the crew?” Penelope smirked, “Usually trickery and mischief prevents any bloodshed- I’m not one for blood shed.” she grits her teeth, “Too hard to get out of clothes and out from under your nails- I also- am not fond of killing.” she sighs, “Simon, come along with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Penelope turns into the closet and Simon follows after her, cheeks flushed (he was in his pants in front of a girl, poor thing, I wouldn’t have cared.). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She went through hanger after hanger of clothes before she stopped on something quite nobel like, she held it up to Simon and compared the size and after a quick nod she had pushed it into his arms, “get dressed- and when you're done could you sit in that chair? I’m thinking of giving you a nice trim and a lighter hair color-” Snows eyes widened so she quickly added, “It’ll be temporary- the color that is- as for the cut I’m just going to shave the short bits down more, you won’t believe how much that changes a face.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Snow leaves to go get changed and me and Bunce stand in the closet alone together, “We haven’t got much time- I have a meeting with a scoundrel in a few hours-- and I need to get you out of those clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I could practically kiss Penelope, “Thank- God- I’ve been dying to get out of this bathrobe- do you have anything floral?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Penelope grinned, “I have the perfect outfit for you Basil.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t really lighten my hair all that dramatically, it looks like I’ve just spent a lot of time in the sun is all. She was also right about the shave- I do look different, in the best way possible- I don’t recall ever looking so golden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz on the other hand looks absolutely magnificent, with his wavy dark locks brushed, curled and dried, and his eyes gained some vibrancy while I wasn’t looking. The outfit Penelope had also picked out for him was gorgeous, the floral print shirt fits his chest quite nicely, and his pants are a low waisted navy blue jean material that fit his arse nicely (I envy this bloke, everything about him is bloody perfect.) (He has no right having all that ass.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My outfit was more or less ‘Run away Nobel boy-esque’ with a nice cream colored coat and a dark shirt with loose pants. My favorite thing about the outfit was the boots- my boots- my </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> boots were worn out and falling apart, it made them hard to run in and these new boots- well, I could run a marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was taking Baz on one of her visits to her most ‘scoundrel’ buyer, I couldn’t go because she needed to get away with introducing her cousin Simon- me- to the crew (who think I’m long dead).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We still had awhile before we’d dock in to her buyers port, so we sat around drinking coffee and eating fruits, rolls, freshly fried eggs and sausage, since it was early morning and breakfast was in order. Penelope sat behind her desk, I sat in an armchair in front of it and Baz lounged behind me on a couch, tired (I forget that he’s used to sleeping during the day).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope takes a sip of her coffee before slamming the cup down, “England, England- I want to hear everything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...sheesh- you from England?” I ask, giving myself time to think of what to tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs blissfully, “Once upon a time, yes. Way back when I was a tyke! Even now I lap up the stories...maybe most of it was folklore but my heart- still hopes that they’re true.” her smile warms my heart, “When I was younger and my father would take me to the market- I’d rush away just to try and get a peek over the wall.” her nose crinkled at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dream...that one day I’ll cross the wall to visit…” she sipped her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh lightly and she gives me a funny look, “Oh- I’m not laughing at you- sorry- It’s just- you were looking over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine...we were hardly allowed to stand before the wall.” I shake my head and Penelope sighs- Baz grunts to show us that he’s still kind of awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Penelope slams her cup down, “I can tell I scare you- I apologize- I’m just trying to fill the role you know? My mother was the captain of this ship! She was ruthless and strong and took no shit from anyone...she gave that life up long ago- gave the honor to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to carry on the family tradition...selling lightning…” she shook her head, “At least I get to keep this old girl flying!” she stomps her foot on the ground roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finished up our breakfast (Or at least Baz and Penny do, I’ve been done for quite some time) and Penelope smiles at us, “I’m glad I have you two to talk to- keeping up this scary persona is...fun sure but- it’s lonely! And I don’t want to actually start fights with anything or anyone- scratch that I don’t wanna fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone either! Why fight to be accepted by people you don’t actually want to be like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz hums curiously, “Yeah...who would do something like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to glare at him, but I can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As tired as I am, I couldn’t pass the opportunity to not witness something as extravagant as a pirates exchange! I told Snow that I used to envy those who had adventures- but the only adventure we had been living so far had been scary, cold and villainous- a pirate exchange seemed like the tamest thing in the world- yet something that was still interesting to watch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we docked, Bunce and I walked side by side with one another, our arms were looped together as we walked, I can only imagine how dangerous I look next to a pirate like Bunce. The idea gives me a thrill, none of the Brutes on the ship dared to look me or her in the eye as we walked inside of the buyers shack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had released me and allowed me to wander the crap shack (quite literally, the entire shack was covered in clutter and smelled of fish.), while she went to strike a deal with her buyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood off, Her and this older looking man with a nasty smirk, “What have you got for me Captain Bunce?!” he calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce simply snaps her fingers and her supposed right hand man opens up one of the many jars Snow and I saw when we first boarded the ship, lightning shoots out of the pot and strikes the wall behind the buyer. The buyer’s face is passive but I can clearly see that he jumped at the sound of the thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...doesn’t seem very fresh does it…?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce’s nose crinkled, “Excuse me? I think it’s still very much alive- sizzling- crackling- whatever you want to call it… so name your best price for ten thousand bolts!” she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph…” The buyer scratched his chin, “Best price? Hundred fifty guineas.” he smacks the table with a smile, but Bunce did not seem impressed, not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, load our cargo back on the ship…” she goes to turn around but the buyer protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa- whoa! Hold on- uh- uh- how's a hundred sixty? yeah? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sneers, “You know, I’m feeling generous today...so let’s settle for two hundred..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mans brows furrow and I can’t help but smile. I have so much respect for Bunce it’s unreal. I watch the buyer lick his lips and squint at Bunce, obviously trying to think of an excuse or a slightly higher bargain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Has the sailing up there screwed with your head? The air to thin maybe?” he asks. Ah, Insults, I was wrong- that took him quite a while to come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow twitches and she leans forward and the two bicker for a bit longer before they part and the buyer cheers, “One Ninety Five! That’s my final offer!” and with that he crosses his arms over his chest- he looks awfully pleased with himself. For the most part Bunce also looks quite pleased with herself, and then she adds;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One ninety five it is- plus the sales tax which is- let me think- two hundred.” her smile drops and she deadpans the buyer who just sighs and nods and then the two shake on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have means to wander around the store- but I get distracted by watching the brutes pass by me without a second's glance as they carry in jars and barrels of lightning. I wonder how Penelope convinced them to leave me be, they all seemed so keen on watching my guts paint the floors of the ship earlier the other day, now they don’t spare me so much as a sideways glance. Not that I mind!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Believe me when I say the lack of attention from the brutes is much better than having them all cheer to the thought of my head on a pike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and the Buyer are chatting just to the side of me and I don’t pay their mindless banter any mind until the buyer whispers, not so quietly, “...So, have you heard the rumors about a fallen star?” I perk up and look towards them, Penelope looks passive about it which brings me some comfort, I know for a fact in that dimly let holding cell that she could clearly see I was glowing- so now I was suddenly unnerved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buyer continues on, “Everyone's talking about it...Rumor is if you get your hands on one of them falling stars we can shut up shop and retire.” he smiles a hideous grin at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fallen star you say…?” she bites her bottom lip and looks down at the counter before subtly sliding her eyes up to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buyer, thank the Saints, doesn’t seem to notice, “Yeah- you seen anything like it on your travels? Get a sniff or a whisper about where it might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope doesn’t tear her eyes away from me when she says, “No. No...Nothing like that.” She looks back towards the buyer and gives a firm shake of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well everyone's going on about it down by the market!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which market? The one near the Wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighs, “You’re wasting your time with gossip my man- listening to gossip spread by scum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a rather ugly looking woman makes herself known by emerging from behind some torn up raggedy curtains. Her hair is frizzier than Bunces, her face twisted into an ugly resting face, and she's damn near toothless (not to mention she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in warts). Her voice cracks wickedly as she calls, “Well if it isn’t-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce chuckles, “Speak of the Devil!” she shouts, cutting the woman off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly relieved by the thought that Penelope wasn’t going to give me away, I tear my eyes from them and just rest against the pillar and listen in on their conversations as I watch the brutes finish off the shipment and head back towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope that Simon won’t be discovered, he doesn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much different- but it might be just enough to fool the pirates- after all- they were incredibly dumb from what I’ve witnessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We make our way back to the ship and to my absolute surprise, there Snow is- standing on the entry of the ship with his arms folded over his chest and a smug grin. I smile but the pirates around us roar and draw their weapons. I gasp and look to Penelope who practically screams over all their roars, “Stand down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an owner scolding their dog- all the brutes lowered their weapons and turned to look at their fearsome Captain Bunce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys- my cousin-” she held out her hand and struggled with a name, “Sim-s...Sims- a fearsome Buccaneer!” she starts her way up the boat, I’m close to follow, “He’ll be joining us on our journey home!” she stood at his side and stomped her foot to give her words more emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates all nodded and nodded, some looked confused but for the most part they were passive. We all mounted the ship and took off into the sky- Penelope, Simon and I retreated back to her Captain’s Quarters and I watched in eagerness Bunce teach Snow the basics in sword fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow was ruthless as he got used to the blade, he went for the points that would exhaust his opponents, I could see Bunce struggling to keep up with him- but no matter how many times he was so close to beating her- she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> more experience than him, so in the end she’d always win their fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was a quick learner, in a few days he’d be extravagant, wonderous- dangerous. Here and there throughout the fight he’d look at me and smile- and I’d have to look away because of how hard I’d flush under his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope took my hand and we spun around the boat while pirates stood around either making pleasant chat with one another or watching us dance across the deck. Snow stood off to the side with a cup of fine wine talking to a few pirates while occasionally, like earlier, sparing me and Captain Bunce a few glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was surprised and pleased by Penelope’s dancing skills, she was mediocre but at least she didn’t step on my foot every three seconds. She laughed here and there as I spun her, she was such a delight- I knew Snow fancied her presence too, he saw her like a best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you are Baz…” Penelope says suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I freeze in place and Bunce smiles, “Don’t freak out- We aren’t going to turn you in- I can promise that no one on this vessel is going to hurt you…” she smiles, “You’ve been glowing more brightly everyday…And I think you know why…” she says suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoff, “Of course I know why, I’m a Star! And what do Stars do best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently the Waltz.” she snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” Snow’s voice cuts in and Penelope and I stop to look at him, Snow gives her a look and she drops my hand and steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively I fold my arms over my chest, I try to look passive but I just can’t, I smile sheepishly and look away from him. Snow doesn’t say anything, so I take another look back at him and see his mouths hanging open I startle, “What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re glowing…” he says in awe and I fluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hell is everyone surprised for?!” I throw my hands in the air, “I’m a Star- Of course I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz takes my hand and suddenly pulls me close to him- it startles me so bad that the words die on my tongue. He smirks at me, “Dance with me?” he asks- and pathetically I just nod and let Snow lead me into a Waltz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow spins me and grabs my hips and holds me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and we both smile extremely wide. We spin across the deck and I don’t even care who's watching us, why don’t I care about who's watching us?! I just- don’t care. I cup Snow’s jaw, I think about kissing him- but then I remember...it’s not my place, Snow isn’t gay- he’s in love with Agatha… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dampens my mood a bit but what could I do? Mourn? Not now- Saints, let me have this without another mood dampening thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try not to think for the rest of the time we’re dancing to the soft classical that plays from the record Penelope set up, but it’s so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Simon Snow is dancing with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I am hopelessly in love with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship lands in a field and Baz and I finish up our last breakfast for what might be a while. Penelope sets up the stairs for her descent back to ground level and Baz and I start our way down, Penelope loops her arm with mine as we walk down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz makes it to the ground first but Penelope holds me on the third step with her for a second, “So- there’s the road you’re going to need for Wall!” she calls- pointing yonder. I see the road, it’s a break in the grassy fields, a narrow dirt path just up ahead surrounded by Woods just on the right side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognize those woods- the Wavering Woods from earlier! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck to your journey home Basil!” Penelope smiles widely, “Wherever that may be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still has a tight hold on my arm, and when I try to pull it free her grip only tightens, se turns to me and says, “Good luck with you and Agatha too- Don’t mention to anyone that I was nice to you- seriously it will damage my reputation- years to build- seconds to destroy…” she shakes her head, and for a moment I think about reminding her that I need my arm to be able to leave, “Oh- and remember.” she leans in to whisper in my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wait for Simon but Bunce is holding him up, when she’s done whispering to him he looks confused and I just hear her say; “Just think about it.” before she finally lets him go and he walks down the final few steps to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a pleasure to meet you both! Give my regards to England and-” she looks over her shoulder at her crew, who are watching her intently, “don’t wear that wench out!” she says to Snow, voice laced with venom. The crew cheers and she smiled sheepishly at us before she turns on her heel and onto the deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow and I stand there and watch the ship take off, waking up at it as it flies away. Then Snow and I look at eachother and begin our walk toward the dirt road. I can’t lie and say that I’m not tired, I still don’t sleep during the night, I had a nap just before we landed a few moments ago back on board but that was it. I’m much more awake at the thought that soon this whole thing will be over and Snow and I will go our separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought is absolutely dreadful, a few days ago I wouldn’t have thought twice before jumping to the conclusion of our story and going back home, but now- Now I want to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what would be the point? If I were going to stay I would want to be at Snow’s side, but he has Agatha. And once he shows me off to Agatha then this will all be over and he’ll marry her and I’m gonna be left wandering the markets in search of a Babylon candle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow and I don’t say anything to each other when we finally reach the path, it’s a comfortable silence between us but a silence no less I wish he filled with his mindless chatter. He would occasionally look at me, but when I went to look back he’d turn his direction back to the road ahead. I wonder if I had done something wrong, maybe it was the dancing we’d done the night before. I was dizzy by the time that we’d finally stopped (And I didn’t want to stop), I do wish we could’ve kept going but he was too tired suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say to you?” I ask, trying to fill the silence (Cause I was desperate to hear his voice).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow looks at me, “Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, the daft moron, “Bunce, what did she whisper to you before we left?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave it some thought before snapping his fingers, “Oh- She just reminded me about the ightning-!” he reaches into the bag Penelope had given to us and pulls out the jar of lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce had been very generous to us before we split ways, she gave us some of her ‘finest bolts’, some clothes and shoes- a bottle of fine wine and some rolls for when we were hungry. I will forever be grateful for this shirt, I feel like a nobel prince in a goofy sort of way; while on the ship I mainly wore floral print shirts, this was more similar as to what I was wearing earlier (When I fell).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She recommended I use it to get you a Babylon candle.” he shrugs and puts the jar back in his bag, “You know- barter for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then we were silent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did not want to leave Snow’s side when this was all over- I wonder what he’s thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m hungry-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’ve been walking alongside the dirt road for sometime now, I pay most of my attention to the Wood just to the right of us, all the luscious green pine trees swaying in the gentle breeze, and the occasional scampering animal scurrying from bush to bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean to say something to Simon, to refill the silence when Simon beats me to the punch; “Baz!” and with that he tackles me into the bushes, pinning me down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grunt and glare up at him, “Crowley Snow- are you trying to break my leg again?!” I can tell that I’m glowing- glowing rather brightly, I can see it bouncing off the leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- I’m sorry!” he laughs, “I thought I heard a coach or something coming- I just…” he’s so close I can feel his breath on my cheeks, “I can’t risk anyone seeing you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at me for a long moment, all I can do is stare back into his wonderful blue eyes. We wait a moment, but I don’t hear anything other than the occasional call of a bird and rustle of the tree leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we...keep stopping…” I try to tell Simon that we’re running out of time for him to get me to Agatha but he cuts me off;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making fine time...Just give it a minute…” his voice is a hushed whisper now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We wait some more, to the point where I can no longer bear the silence, “Aren’t you tempted…?” I ask, voice hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives me a curious look, I can just vaguely make out the heat that’s crawling onto his cheeks, “By Immortality…?” I confirm I’m not talking about- well- </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as much as I’d like to snog him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say...it wasn’t my heart- Not me, just a Star you didn’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, “You seriously think I could kill anyone? I mean even if I could- Everlasting life…?” he grimaces, “I imagine that would...kind of suck- it would be incredibly lonely wouldn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bite my lip, “Maybe you could live...everlasting life- with someone you love- then maybe it would be different-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon’s so close, yet so far. He doesn’t respond to me, just sits up and grabs my hand, he pulls us to our feet and dusts himself off. He looks amongst the road, of course there are no tracks in the dirt, no one had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he says, “I think we’re safe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know- you glitter sometimes- is that normal?” I ask, turning to face Baz who looks very annoyed at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folds his arms over his chest, a habit he had picked up around me, “Let’s see if you can figure it out- What do Stars do?” he asks, raising a brow at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Attract Trouble.” It was honest- it was honestly what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz did not look amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right- sorry-Do I get another guess?” Baz sighs but nods, “Right- what do Stars do...Ah! They know how to annoy boys named Simon Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz looks like he’s about to tell me off but he stops, his attention sticks to a sign that’s coming up and I look to read it; </span>
  <em>
    <span>60 miles</span>
  </em>
  <span> till the Wall. We stop before the sign and I let out a long breath, cause that’s a long fucking walk. I look at Baz, and Baz looks at me- worried, “How long will that take…?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run a hand through my curls, “Sheesh...a couple days…?” I’m not too sure, but that seemed most accurate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a couple days though- Agatha’s birthday is tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t even realize I’m lost in thought until Baz nudges me, “Oh- right- it is…” I shake my head and look up ahead at the dirt road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just up ahead there's a cart, parked in the grassy fields, and what looks to be like an older woman sitting by a fire cooking something. Baz follows my line of sight and makes a peculiar sound of recognition, “I know that woman- well- I don’t know her but I’ve seen her. She’s a friend of Bunce’s it looked like, she trades supposedly in the market near the Wall.” Baz points at the woman, “Maybe she could give us a lift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend of Penelopes?” I ponder aloud, “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Come on- we haven’t got all day.” Baz says as he takes off towards the cart, straying from the dirt path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I follow him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-” we approach the older woman who startles when she hears my voice, when she looks up she suddenly looks passive about seeing me and Baz. She’s very ugly- I know that’s rude but she really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, my name is Simon Snow-” I introduce myself, but before I can introduce Baz the old woman gasps and points an accusing finger at the glass snowdrop flower my father gave to me from the basket, the one from his story on how he met my mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice reminds me of a witch, like the kind you’d imagine in a children’s story book, “That’s my flower!” she shouts, she suddenly stands, “Eighteen bloody years I’ve been looking for that! Give it to me now!” she rumbles as she charges me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you?!” Baz scoffs, “That’s a gift from his mother-!” the lady ignores him and continues charging at me with her hands outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively I grab the hilt of my sword Penelope had let me take with me as means of protection and the woman stands still. Her eyes focus on the blade and she takes two staggering steps backwards, “Perhaps I was mistaken…” she says lowly, before bringing her eyes up to look me in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine...It’s obviously very valuable to you...So I’ll make you a deal-” I press the sword back down into the shaft and I can see the woman physically relax, “You can have it in exchange for what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady looked suddenly interested, “A trade? Trade for what?” she puts her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push my luck just a bit, “A Babylon candle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cackles, “Sorry my boy- I don’t deal in Black Magick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look to Baz who just shrugs, “Well...could you give us a lift? Safe passage to the Wall?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady’s smile is grim, she clasps her hands together, “Well- why didn’t you say so?!” she waddles over to her fire and extinguishes it with her foot, “For the flower- I can offer you free passage.” she says as she makes her way back over with her hand extended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food and lodging along the way?” I push my luck again, but the woman is having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe. Passage.” she says sternly, “I swear you will arrive at the Wall in the exact same condition that you are in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod and she nods, then I pluck the glass snowdrop from my coat pocket and place it in her hands. She holds it to the sun to inspect it, then she laughs and drops it into her pocket. She cracks her knuckles and rolls her neck as she asks, “ You have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown and look at Baz who just shrugs again, “A good luck charm…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- yes- but not just a Good luck charm- a Protection charm!” she claps her hands together again, “In fact- the very exact same thing that would have prevented me from doin’ this!” She points a finger at me and suddenly my vision is filled with violet smoke. I hear Baz yell and scream but I couldn’t see him- I was too shocked to even look for him- what I was feeling was overwhelmingly odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw the world get bigger around me as I got smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wrench turned Simon into a wee mouse! A small, ginger furred mouse!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady scoops him up into her hands and I charge at her with my fists balled, “What did you do?!” I scream, but she ignores me! She pets the back of mouse Simon and chuckles wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have means to hit this woman-! I raise my fists and bring it down on what would be her head, and I swing to what would be her face- but I can’t touch her! It was as if there was this invisible sphere around her that prevented me from touching her. And then I thought that maybe that same magickal sphere is what prevented her from responding to me- maybe she couldn’t see or hear me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens up the back of her cart and walks inside, I’m close on her tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” she says as she opens up a little cage and ushers mouse Simon inside, “Safe passage, I promised ya didn’t I?” she hums and reaches up to grab a small piece of cheese from off a shelf, “And whadda ya know?! Some food-” she pushes it through the bars and that cursed mouse starts eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snarl, “Would I be correct when I say that you can’t see or hear me?” I ask, she doesn’t respond so I take that as a yes, “Well then I have the right mind to tell you that you smell like Piss- you look like the wrong end of a dog- And if you don’t give me back Simon the way that he was,” I climb inside the cart and get in her face, “I will be your personal Poltergeist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady climbs out of the cart and I move to sit down close to Simon’s cage. I grumble and tuck my knees close to my chest- when the cart starts moving I jolt but pretty soon manage to regain my composure. I sigh shakily and look down at mouse Simon, and then up at this very chatty blue bird, “She turned you into an animal too huh?” I ask, but of course the bird doesn’t respond to me in proper English- just a series of chirps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit into the trip where I couldn’t take any of this anymore, “Simon?” I ask as I stand from where I’ve been sitting this entire time. I move to stand in front of mouse Simon, I bend down to better look him in the eye, “If you can understand me...look at me now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Snow only looks at the cheese on the shelf behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh and reach back to tear him off a piece, “You know when I said I knew little about love…? That wasn’t true...I actually know a lot about love.” I push the bit of cheese through the bars and mouse Snow starts munching at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen it...I’ve seen centuries and centuries of it...It was the only reason that I bothered looking at the world- the love that Mankind had...You could reach the end of the Universe and never find anything more beautiful…” I shake my head, “I know love is unconditional- but I also know that it’s unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable…” I sit in front of the cage, “Unbearable…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And well- strangely for me- easy to mistake as loathing- Shit- Simon what I’m trying to say is...I think I love you. My heart- it feels like I can barely contain it these days when I’m with you- Like it doesn’t even belong to me anymore- it belongs to you! And if you wanted it I’d wish for nothing in exchange!” I throw my hands up in the air, “No gifts, no goods- no demonstrations of devotion… Nothing but knowing you love me too...just your heart in exchange for mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the cart abruptly stops and I almost fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door is practically thrown open and that ugly woman once again waddles onto the cart and goes straight for the mouse cage. She opens it up and takes mouse Simon out, “The Wall is one mile away.” she sniffs as she exits the cart- I scramble after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets mouse Simon down on the ground and steps back, rolling her sleeves up and then pointing one finger towards him. I don’t see what happens really- I just watch as Simon grows back into well- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s back to his regular height (I think) and there's not a scratch on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wall is only a mile away- though I reckon it might take you a little longer- transformation tends to leave the head all fuzzy.” she cackles and then climbs back into her cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow stood there, and then fell back- I was fast to catch him in my arms, “Oh Saints- I’ve been so worried about you!” I gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lamely, Snow groggily asks; “Agatha..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I preferred Mother.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! leave a kudos and a comment! your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an Inn just off to the side of the road not too far from where Simon had been turned back to his normal self. He did, unfortunately, not get back up again- so I had to halfway drag and carry him to said Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Innkeeper was sleeping when I had come in with Simon, and groggily gave us a room, not paying too much mind to the fact that I was carrying around an unconscious oaf (Honestly, you’d think it happens so often here- no ones given us a second glance!).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we were in our room I didn’t think of doing anything other than setting Simon down onto the bed and then taking a nice warm bath. All of this stress has not been good on my muscles- I can feel it taking a toll on me. I ran the bath with nice hot water, but before I got in I checked on Simon, I knew he’d be starved when he woke up despite all the cheese I kept giving him as a mouse back on the cart so I laid out some rolls for him when he were to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final check to make sure Simon was alright- I stopped and got into the tub, where I let the warm water relax my muscles. I tilt my head back and just take a moment to reflect on all that’s happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What I know</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Number one, I fell in love with Simon Snow. And the only way I’ve been able to get the guts to tell him was when he was a mouse back on the cart. This brought up some serious problems- tomorrow Simon should be well enough to go and take me across the Wall to meet Agatha- I’m not too sure I wanted to go- I told him I would- but maybe I’ll confess to Simon when he wakes up...Not that he’ll accept my feelings of course- but maybe it would be too awkward to carry on with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number two, I have no idea if that madman Davy is still after me or not. The chances I’d like to think are slim, but in all actuality I haven’t the slightest idea what to do if he comes back. Would he cross the Wall in search of me? Would Simon protect me even if he knew what my feelings towards him were? Would Simon protect me in general?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number three, I’m going to be on my own after I meet Agatha- I’m going to have to find some other way on how to get home. I needed a Babylon candle I would imagine- how I’m going to find one is on the list of things I don’t know- and I don’t know a lot of things…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh and close my eyes, I was doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supposed I was doomed from the beginning; When Snow took me (As hostage) I hated him- because I thought he was just this shallow horrible moron- but then he saved my life and then- he continued to save my life. He protected me from Davy, and when we thought that Bunce was a threat he protected me from her and her brute pirates best to his ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned how to sword fight so that neither him or I would be put in that situation again, so he could better protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s gone, and I’m on my own- I’m going to be defenseless. If Davy were to find me on my own then he’d have my heart in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, I remember the buyer way back with Bunce- he’d known that I’ve fallen and that I was of great value- whose to say that everyone isn’t out looking for me so they could eat my heart and become immortal, gracious beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shutter being opened abruptly startles me, I look up to the shutter to see Snows face in the small box- smirking at me, “Excuse me? I think you’re in my bath!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile is the sun and it’s contagious, I can’t help but smile back and laugh, “Close your eyes!” I manage to say and sure enough Simon closes the little window allowing me the privacy to get up and dry off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I left my clothes outside on the bed of the Inn because I didn’t want to risk them falling in the bath (the bathroom is incredibly small), so I stepped out from behind the shutter with the towel around my waist. Simon’s cheeks tint red when he sees me but his smile doesn’t falter, he meets my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking-!” he says suddenly, “I’ll turn away!” he makes a giant motion of turning away and holding his hands above his head in mock surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh quit it you tosser.” I chuckle, “It’s a towel, not the end of the world- I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>total</span>
  </em>
  <span> priss- you have my permission to witness me in a towel.” I walk around him to get my clothes off the bed just to see Snow is still grinning goofily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab my clothes and make way to go and change behind the shutter again when Snow stops me dead in my tracks by saying; “Did you mean what you said back in the Caravan…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp, I’m dead- goodbye- This is the end of me- this is where Simon Snow puts his sword work to good use and kills me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean to stay quiet- I mean to say something mean- I mean to say anything that will shut Snow up! But what comes out is fucking; “But- you- uh- you were a mouse!” I pull my hair in front of my face shamefully, “You wanted cheese! I asked you to give me a sign…!” I hung my head and groaned and Simon just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did you wouldn’t have said anything!” Snow walked up to me and took my hands away from my face, then he reached up and brushed my hair out of my eyes and behind my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be so embarrassed Baz...You want to know what Penelope whispered to me yesterday before we left? She told me that maybe- my true love wasn’t Agatha- that my true love was standing in front of my eyes…” he’s suddenly very close again, “And she was right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he kisses me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses me, and when he pulls away I drag him back to me- Simon SNow kisses like he sword fights- it’s passionate and dangerous. When he pulls away I chase his mouth to drag him back in to me. I know I’m glowing, I can feel it- my heart has never felt so full, I never felt so- well- full- it’s a weird way to describe how I feel but it’s how I feel!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snows hands are incredibly warm when he rests them on my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a weird way- for a moment it feels like we’re being watched, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an Inn after all, I’m sure there are holes in the wall where the neighbors are peaking- but these ghost eyes are more...ghosty-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley I can’t even think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow does this nice thing with his chin when he kisses that completely takes my breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon Snow loves me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slept peacefully, if you catch my drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything I heard Baz say back in the Cart my decision was finalized, I could no longer marry Agatha, the thought made my stomach churn now, if I were to marry anyone- it would be Baz. He has my heart just as much as I have his, he only proved it just last night; I’m glad he took that bath just before- his skin is usually so cold I don’t know what I would have done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz actually sleeps through the night, and when I wake up early morning he’s still very much asleep- that makes sense, he didn’t get much sleep the other day. I lean down and press my lips to the side of his head, his skin is cool again. I take a moment to just watch him, even in the dim morning light he’s still glowing so brightly- I was afraid that last night he was going to let everyone in the market know he was a Star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t wake up when I get up and out of bed, he doesn’t wake up when I take the scissors from the bedside table (meant for sewing) and cut some of his hair, and he doesn’t wake up when I get dressed and leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs to the main room where the man of the Inn was sleeping with his feet kicked up on the front desk, I make my way over and startle him awake.</span>
</p><p><span>“Sorry-” I clear my throat, “Sorry-” I say more confidently, “Look- Can I have a piece of paper? And a pen?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>The man stares at me, “Ask me again…” he says groggily, “at a reasonable hour…” he tips his hat back over his eyes and readjusts in his chair.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Look mate, I don’t have time- if my friend wakes up before I get back do you think you can leave him a message for me? It’s really important-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man lets out a long breath; “Go on. Shoot.” he tips his hat back up and gives me a nasty grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally started to wake- just to see the sun peeking in through the curtains, “Wow…” I can only imagine that Snow is awake, after all it looks to be late morning now, maybe even close to noon judging by how much light is peaking past the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that was the first time I’ve ever slept at night?” I ask, groggily. I turn over to look at him, a big smile on my face, “I can hardly believe it-” I freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow isn’t there beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s out and got breakfast, I sit up in bed and look around the room- there's no sound from behind the bathroom shutter and there's no other place he could really be hiding so I can only assume he left to go get breakfast downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what we plan to do today, he told me he loves me so that must mean that we aren’t going to visit Agatha anymore right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some thought I decide to get out of bed, change into my clothes and head downstairs. It’s pretty empty when I’m down there, Snow is absolutely nowhere in sight, which is kind of worrisome. The man of the Inn looks like he’s in between passing out in his coffee and breaking down- but regardless of this I walk up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” I tap the desk and he looks up at me with half lidded eyes, “Have you seen my friend? Auburn hair- tannish skin- freckles- had a particular display of moles on his face and neck?” I wave around my face as if that helps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man clicks his tongue, “Yeah- I’ve seen him. He left absurdly early…” he stretches and his back pops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frown, “He left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, “He told me- to tell you that he’s going to see Agatha because he’s sorry, but he’s found his true love and he wants to spend the rest of his life together with em’.” he sniffs and sips his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could practically hear my heart break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are…” it didn’t sound like my voice, it sounded like a weak child, “Are you sure…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I can really feel the heartbreak sink in. This was ridiculous- Simon and I shared more than a dozen things last night and I wasn’t about to let him use me and then just throw me out- break my heart- tell me he loves me when he goes to piss off and Marry Agatha anyways!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clench my hand into a fist, I was going to find Simon myself and make him explain what the Hell this was all about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wall. I remember that old croon has said it was just a mile away- A mile was nothing compared to how far we’ve walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start my way to the Wall now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or a Kudos! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're gettin' awfully close to the end!!! :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knocked on the door and fairly quickly Agatha opens it; her eyes flutter a few times and she cocks her head to one side, “Simon?” she asks, bewildered, “You’re here- where’ve you been this past week? I was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting the Star like we arranged” I laugh and her cheeks tint bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles and laughs, “Oh Simon I was drunk off the champagne- and so were you- what did you go off and do?” She pushes my shoulder playfully and I snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hand her the bouquet of spring flowers and she smiles fondly at them, “Happy Birthday Aggie-” I hand her the folded piece of cloth and she takes it- but doesn’t quite unravel it yet. Instead she looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and a goofy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully small isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it beautiful?” she asks, tilting her head to the side at the piece of cloth, and then looking back up at me with shining eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- very much so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it looks as though she looks at me, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me, “Is that a sword? And- and that outfit- is that a pirate coat? What's with the get up?!” she asks, “what happened to you? Did you actually cross the wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah it’s a long story…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets the cloth down on the entryway table and puts the bouquet of flowers in a vase, then turns to me, “Thank you Simon...Suppose you want a kiss for your efforts?” she didn’t look crazy over the idea, and neither was I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head, “If you asked me this last week, I would have said yes but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon Snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Dev</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dev stands there with an extravagant bouquet of flowers in one hand and a cane gripped firmly in his other. He wore a very fancy dark gothic coat, with his brown hair slicked back- he just gave off a strange ‘Dominance’ vibe. I looked at the cane, last week he would’ve hit me with that cane, and he would’ve enjoyed it too- he was cruel like that. Agatha and him lock eyes for a moment and Agatha looks at me desperate as to see what I was going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dev took a few steps toward me, holding his cane like a weapon, “You must have a death wish Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can get within range of me I draw my sword from its shaft and hold it before me, challenging him. Agatha gasps and places a hand over her mouth, she looks to Dev to see what he’s going to do and Dev freezes in his place. Not so subtly Dev slides his cane back to the ground and takes a step or two back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Dev, I’m not here for Agatha, just to wish her a Happy Birthday...she’s yours if she’ll have you.” I look to Agatha who looks more relieved that I said that than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slide my sword back into my shaft and Dev takes a few steps closer towards me and Agatha, Agatha retreats into her house- curiosity must’ve gotten the better of her and she wanted to see what the Star was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I had cut Baz’s hair earlier this morning, I figured it was enough proof that the Star wasn’t just a rock- that the Star was a person, a beautiful one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This..? is my Star…? Simon- this is just a handful of Stardust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to her, eyes wide, “What-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha nods and takes a few steps to show me the sparkling powder inside of the cloth. It hit me like a brick, Baz couldn’t cross the wall, if he did he’d turn to dust- right now it was about Noon there was no doubt that Baz would want to cross the Wall to find me (He was always a persistent bastard).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Baz crossed the Wall, Baz was going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I trudged through the grassy fields, the Wall was nowhere near as impressive as I made it out to be in my head- just a two foot cobble stone wall- I could skip over it if I wanted to. There was one guard who manned the hole in the wall, he had his back towards me- I thought about calling out to him but I held my tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now I feel like if I said anything I’d burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rumbling grew behind me and I froze in place, I turned to see that same Caravan from earlier, the one that took me and mouse Simon to that market, charging towards me. The major difference was that- that ugly old wrench wasn’t driving the caravan, no- in her stead was another woman, one that was fairy younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was shouting at me and waving her hands and quickly pulled the caravan to a stop a few feet in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop-! Stop!” she shouted, she sounded out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the front of her dress and made her way through the grassy fields over to me. She had a gorgeous silk blue and white dress that fit her body loosely and dragged mainly behind her, her hair was a mess of wavy blonde hair, her skin was bronzed from the sun, her eyes were blue (Not any kind of special blue- just blue...why is this thought familiar?) and her shoulders were broad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her ankle, I could just plainly see- that same silver chain that Snow had used on me when we first met!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I meet her half way and she practically falls in my arms- her fingers dig into my forearm and I do my best to hold in any sounds of pain. The woman looked panicked, “If you go through there you’ll die!” she gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you step foot on human soil you’ll die!” she says, as she stands up. She doesn’t let go of her firm grip on my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You absolute Mongrel!” A woman's voice screams from inside the caravan- the back doors blow open and she jolts and presses her back to me, as if she were protecting me. And sure enough that same woman from earlier, that horrible ugly woman emerged from the back and rushed toward the woman and myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I half expected her to point a finger at me in recognition, but then I remember how she can’t see, nor hear me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You horrible creature!” she spits, “Planning to cross the Wall were you?” She points a sun spotted finger at the woman who looks at me and then back at the old woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly another Carriage appears, in a flurry of crimson smoke, A black sleek carriage with golden patterns detailing the sides of it. The lady's breath hitches in front of me and she reaches blindly for her hand- and for some odd reason, I let her take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the carriage opens and out of the darkness a face appears and my heart all but stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Davy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man from the Inn that almost murdered me- the man that slit the other man's throat- the man that wants to eat my heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon?” he asks, his voice is different now, much more different- what was once a warm and lush voice was now a grim croaky monotone, “If you wish for death so badly my boy I’d be more than happy to help you out.” he says with grit teeth and a tense smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ugly lady turns to him and frowns, “Are you talking to me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davy turns to her with a disinterest as he hops out of the cart; when he’s outside in broad daylight I can see how much he’s changed since I’ve last seen him. His hair is thin, his skin is tight to his skull yet wrinkly all the same- dare I say he’s uglier than the old woman. His eyes are the only thing that remained- his eyes still looked like Hellfire, and I suppose that’s fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squeeze the ladies hand and she squeezes back, I’m trembling uncontrollably while the lady remains calm and watches the scene unfold- all I can do is the very same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Davy says, looking between the Old woman and the lady, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you…? Small world…” his smile grows wickeder (if possible) and he continues to stray away from the carriage, towards me and the lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to the Star though, since you asked.” Davy says over his shoulder to the old woman who just looks baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy?!” she scoffs, “My slave girl’s no Star- if she were I would’ve cut her heart out and eaten it the first chance I got. Trust me!” she cackles and- who I guess is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenses in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davy doesn’t look all too pleased by that statement, he stops a few feet away from me and Lucy and turns angrily towards the old woman with his hand extended, “Trust you…?” his voice is low and full of rage, “Trust- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Ha! Not a mistake I’d be likely to make again-!” he clenches his fist and red smoke fills the space where the old woman’s head once was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the smoke dissipates so does the old woman's head, and for a moment the body is still moving in a panicked frenzy- aggressively grabbing at what would have been her hair if her head was still intact with her body. But then, her arms drop and so does she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy gasps lightly and looks to her ankle, I follow her line of sight and watch the silver chain break into pieces at her ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davy looks at his hand with a gloomy expression, the skin gets tighter to his bone and he scowls, “Damn...Lucy look at this-” he says her name with an old familiarity to it. Lucy looks grimly at Davy and takes a few steps back, running into me, I take the hint and take a few steps back but I’m careful not to cross the Wall by any means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and shakes his head, “Right, we best get moving-” Davy looks down on the ground and picks up the chain that had just broken on Lucy’s ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going anywhere with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Davy</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says the name like it’s some forbidden curse, her tone is much different from when I had first heard her speak, it’s much more aggressive...protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davy whips the chain in the air and it stretches out to rewrap around Lucy’s ankle, “Don’t worry, you can come to my dear…” he pulls the chain, “you can ride in the Carriage or you can be dragged behind it- that’s up to you!” Davy calls over his shoulder as he gives the chain another hard pull that forces Lucy forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I run to the Wall and the Wallkeeper looks thoroughly shaken, “Be my guest to cross the wall!” he cries throwing his hands up high in the air, “I quit-! I’m done! Never again-! In all of my years of guarding this fucking Wall- NEVER- I mean Never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to waste, so I grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, “What are you going on about old man?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man lets out a shaken breath, “I was so worried about people from the outside coming in- when I should have been worried about the people from the inside coming out!” he gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down sir-!” I let his arms go, “just- tell me what's happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to begin?!” He scoffs;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just standing there when I heard the sound of a cart being driven straight for the wall at manic speed! Then this woman was chasing this tan boy down screaming at him to stop because if he crossed the Wall he’d die-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baz</span>
  </em>
  <span>- “-and then this Woman came out screaming at them- and then this horrible looking man appeared in a flurry of red smoke- killed the Woman and took the boy and the young lady into his carriage talkin’ about how he’s gonna enjoy eating the young boys heart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” I shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?!” The old man wails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My grip returns to his shoulders, “Please-!” I beg, “Please tell me you know where he’s taking him- tell me you know where that murderous fuck is taking Baz!” I shake him and he all but whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He mentioned something about- uh- uh- a manor- ‘You’ll love the Manor’ he says- his words I tell you! ‘You’ll love the Manor, it has a nice view of the Wood it does! Not far it isn’t- just a mile from the Market Place it is! Abandoned it is!’” he shakes his head, “I quit- I quit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What direction?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“East-! They went East!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I release my grip on the old man and jump over the wall and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all that I’m capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pray to the Saints I’m not too late- Pray to the Saints that there’s still time- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please anyone, don’t let them take Baz- don’t hurt him- please I beg of you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for Reading! Leave a kudos or comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The Manor is rather easy to find, it’s atop a large hill very much abandoned by any life. The wood creeps up the hill just behind it and then falls down into a thick dark green lush, where equally no sounds of life emanated throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I don’t just jump through the front door, because I don’t want to make a scene and get killed right off the bat. So I make my way around the manor to try and look through a window to get the best view on what’s happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Most of the windows are either boarded up or have too thick of curtains for me to see anything so I rush to the entire other side (Which regrettably takes a lot out of me). The same thing on the other side- except for one window, where the curtains were too torn up to be thicks, and the glass was shattered- so not only could I see what was going on inside, I could hear it too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I didn’t like what I was neither seeing or hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz was struggling against restraints that the creature from the Inn had wrapped around him. Baz was strapped to a stone table on the second floor just up the stairs. I could finally grasp why there was hardly any sound from inside the Wood- it was because most of the animals were kept inside the Manor trapped in cages.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It takes all my strength not to climb in through the window, draw my sword and fend for my life against the witches (They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> witches right?).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I see the three members from that vision the Stars gave me way back when, the most recognizable one stood in the middle, the Man from the Inn. The boy and woman were tightening the restraints on Baz’s arms and legs- even his forehead! Each of them wore a wicked grin on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly the feeling of cool steel touches my chin and I freeze, my eyes dart to the side and there stands a rather dark and ominous looking man in Nobleman's clothes. He lamely holds his sword towards my jugular and gives me a gnarly grimace, “Who are you? What business do you have here…?” he asks, his voice dripping with venom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In an odd way his voice reminds me of the Prince back at the Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Septimus…? Your brother was named- uh..” I forgot his name- but I remember this man's name because the Prince hadn’t shut up about him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Primus-!” he snarls at the name, as if it were a burden, “Unless you’d like to meet the same fate as him I suggest you answer my questions-” he says lowly. I’m thankful his voice is hushed but I am not thankful for the condescending superior tone he’s using with me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As subtle as possible I pull the dagger from my belt and aim it towards the Prince’s stomach (Penelope had given me my sword and my dagger- the dagger was </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Baz but Baz didn’t want to carry around a blade.) (Now I wish I forced him too. Things may have been different).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I may ask you the same thing…” I saw equally as lowly as him, I dare jab him a bit with the dagger and his eyes fall down onto the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sighs and lowers his sword so I draw back my dagger and we both turn to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There are four of them…” he say slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I frown, because I only saw the three Witches atop the staircase. I follow the Prince’s line of sight to a grand bed that is close to the corner of the main room- sure enough a woman sat on the bed with her knees curled up towards her chest and her eyes shut tight. Something about the woman churned something in my chest, I feel like I know this woman- I wonder…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But anyways- I could see that the Prince was making up a plan, so I turned to him and gave him a firm nod to encourage him to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you do as I say then we may stand a chance.” there's that annoying condescending tone again, but I guess it’s to be expected from a Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait-” I suddenly remember his brother- the only reason I know of this man is because he nonstop talked about how this man was trying to kill him. Whose to see he wouldn’t kill me? “How do I know I can trust you?!” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He gives me a look as if I’m being dumb (Baz does that), “You don’t. Why? Got any other option?” he asks, waving his hand around theatrically. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I shake my head and he grunts, turning away from me and making his way towards the front of the Manor; I’m hesitant to follow but I do follow, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to take hearing Baz’s screams.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Prince was waiting for me to catch up with him before he raised his foot and kicked the main doors in. I was hit with a cold sensation of pure terror as all heads turned in our direction- I followed after the Prince who charged in with his sword, swinging it mindlessly towards the witches who watched him in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lady with the scaly skin descended the flight of stairs to meet him halfway and the two fought like wild animals. The lady snarled and laughed as she toyed with the Prince, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, I reached for my sword but before I could do anything a gust of wind blew me into the bed at the corner of the room- my head hit the wooden back and it discombobulated me for a good moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lady I saw through the window was leaning over me with wide blue eyes, her hands were warm and soft as she pressed them against my face. I thrashed in her grasp and she hushed me, she put one of her hands over my mouth and continued to shush me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let this lady kill me when I was so close to Baz, I twisted and turned and grunted- but my sounds were masked by her hand and the sound of the Prince and lady still fighting wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Simon- Simon-!” She says, grabbing my attention, “Simon it’s me- I’m your- I’m your.” she takes a breath, “I’m your mother…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And just like that I stop thrashing, I stare up at her and she stares down at me with a small smile, before reaching down in between her cleavage (which I look away as she does) and pulls out a small trinket, shoving it into my coat pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly there was silence between the Prince and the lady; I look at- I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>my mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she moves her hand from my mouth only to shush me again. She keeps a gentle grip on my arm as I subtly peek behind the transparent curtains of the bed to see the scene that had unfolded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The draconic looking lady was against the back wall with a blade piercing through her back and out of her chest. Her head hung low and blood dripped to the floor from her mouth; I suppose I should be happy that it’s one down, I turn to find the prince to see- he’s floating in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I frown and watch a bit longer to see that he gives the appearance as if he’s underwater! I look to see the boy with his hand fisted into a cauldron of water, he had a grim smile plastered onto his face as he watched the body of the Prince continue to float in the air- and then wickedly fast he pulled his hand out of the water and the Princes body fell.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In the boy's hand was a little clay doll, one that had two broken legs and one broken arm- I look to see how the prince was splayed out on the floor and- yep- the doll definitely took an effect on his bones… I look at my mother who grabs my shoulder, “Be careful…” she whispers before I jump from the bed and slide towards the middle of the main room, just a few steps away from the fallen Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Right...let’s get on with it…” The man said before looking towards the boy with the cracked skin, “Get him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The boy looked at me and gave me a toothy smile before rushing down the stairs and charging me. He was so fast I hardly had time to react and get my sword out of its shaft; he backed me up into the side quarters of the main room where all the animal cages lined up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I swung my sword but he’d easily dodge and scratch in my general direction- he was fast but so was I. I sliced at him when he was just within distance but somehow I managed to muck it up and get the lock on one of the animal cages. I noticed I struck it and I had hoped it was some dangerous animal that would charge the boy but- it was just a bunch of weasels which burst from the now unlocked door and cluttered around the boys feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He staggered, doing his best to avoid tripping which gave me the opportunity to swing again, only this time I meant to hit the lock on the next animal cage over- the one that held in three very hostile looking wolves. The door, similar to the weasels, burst open and the cage hit the boy in the legs causing him to hit the ground, he laughed maniacally for a bit as the wolves all seized a different part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The laughs turned to screams as the wolves continued to pull him apart, he thrashed for a bit but after a few more seconds of being brutally mauled the boy went very still and the wolves let go. They spared me no second glance as they rushed out of the slightly ajar front doors of the manor, which I’m thankful for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I look up to see the twisted, furious face of the last man, the one from the Inn. He sets what looks to be like a long jagged blade down, similar to the blade back at the Inn, and then slowly makes his way around the table Baz was strapped to, with his hands clasped together behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He glares at me and a flurry of green fire hurtles towards me- but it doesn’t hit- it bounces around me as if I were wearing some protective shield. The man stops when he realizes it’s not affecting me and tilts his head to one side, his eyes focus on something in my pocket and i look down to see the glass Snowdrop pendant my mother must’ve put in there- the protection charm prevents him from using his magick against me!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But that didn’t stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and picked something off of the floor; the little clay doll the previous boy had been holding- the one that he had used to drown the Prince (Without really drowning him--Magick is weird). His hellfire eyes look up at me as he lifts the doll into the air, the sound of metal clanging against the floor draws my attention to the lifeless body of the Prince- now standing up right. Well- not quite right- but he was up on his feet, I looked between the man and the Prince and grabbed the hilt of my sword, whipping it free from it’s shaft and holding it before me just as the Prince’s corpse approaches.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We clash swords in a flurry of sparks and clashes, I slice at his chest but it does nothing of course- I slash at his face, still nothing. He slashes at my arm, the one not holding the sword and manages to cut me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I yelp and back up, I haven’t even been paying attention to where I am in the room, I’m into the main room once more but I have to be mindful of the pillars that hold the roof up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I slice at the Princes legs and one comes off in a clean cut- the body falls to the ground and the man howls with rage. Clearly the vessel was useless to him now so he’d have no choice but to fight me himself if he were going to get rid of me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was still no grand swordfighter, but thanks to Penelope I’m able to withstand a mighty duel- so when the man went back to reclaim that jagged blade and charge me down the stairs with it I was ready to block his consistent attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz yelled my name over all the clashing of blades, he pleaded that I be careful, that I don’t let the man's blade touch me. I wouldn’t be surprised if one cut from this blade killed me in an instant- he was a wicked creature after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We fight our ways up the stairs miraculously and I have still yet to lay a single slash on the Man, he’s a persistent bastard- he waves his hand with a ferocity I’ve never seen before. Again I’m mindless as to where it is I’m wandering and when my back hits something cold, I’m beyond terrified to see i’ve made my way to where Baz had been tied up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I look at Baz and he looks at me- both of our eyes are wide, and when I turn to block another swing of the Man I’m too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Baz wails, but I haven’t the slightest idea what for-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He missed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man had struck down on one of the belts that held Baz’s right arm down to the table, he wasn’t even close to cutting Baz’s actual arm- he just- missed. I look at him, ready to block another attack but it doesn’t come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In its stead the man just- sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youth…” he cries, “beauty...it’s all pointless now…” he sniffs, shakily dropping the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blindly reach behind me to get the buckle on Baz’s other arm, Baz’s free hand helps me out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man goes on, “My friends are dead…” he points towards the boy's body, and then to the woman who is still pinned to the wall, “Everything I cared about...it’s gone…!” He covers his face and takes a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take the opportunity to unbuckle Baz and free him from the table, I help him sit up and off the table. Baz grabs my hand tightly and I hold my sword threateningly up towards the weeping man who just shakes his head and points, “Go...Go!” he shouts, and I do.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I take Baz’s hand and I rush him down the stairs, my mother looks remorseful but happy to see that me and Baz are alive. She rushes through the open doors and out into the open towards a white carriage that was pulled by three horses, which must’ve been the Prince’s mode of transportation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz looked at me with watery eyes and pulled me into a quick embrace before he and I took hands and made our way out-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Just before Baz and I could leave however, the doors slammed in front of us and a green flame curled up the walls, trapping us inside. I looked back in horror at the man who had once been weeping now standing tall and cackling horribly- pointing a finger down at me and Baz where we stood trembling. I held my sword towards him and Baz’s fingers dug deep into my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I owe you thanks boy…” the Man says smoothly, “A Star's heart is no use to me broken- if you died it would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me! And now that those morons are out of the way.” he gestures to the now burning bodies of who earlier he called his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I have more of the Stars heart for myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He charged down the stairs once more wielding a long jagged knife way over his head and letting out a mighty roar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz pulled me behind him, quickly saying over his shoulder, “Close your eyes and hold onto me…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Why?” I ask, this wasn’t exactly the time to just give up when we could still put up a fight- even if it were tiny.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz curses, “Just do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I do, I wrap my arms around Baz’s mid section and bury my face into the back of his neck. He lets out a shaky breath and places his hands over mine, “I’ve been trying to tell you since forever...What do Stars do…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sound of the man's roar got closer, but Baz didn’t seem bothered;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We shine…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly a bright blinding light filled the room, I could just see from behind my eyelids how bright it was. I held onto Baz tightly and minded the sounds of screaming from the Man, all I had to do was hang onto Baz and that’s exactly what I planned to do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The light faded away, and when I opened my eyes the man was gone...and so was the fire- and the other bodies of the witches. I look to Baz and he looks at me with a big smile, his eyes are still very much watery from unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I kiss him, and he kisses me back, it’s a short kiss but a kiss nonetheless, I pull back and ask, “Why didn’t you do that earlier?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz’s bottom lip quivers, “I thought I lost you...but you came back…! I couldn’t have done this without you...no Star can shine with a broken heart…” he leans forward and the two of us share another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He liters my face with kisses, “You came back-” he says again, he sounds astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course I did...I love you…!” I cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The doors open and my mother stands in the center, pointing a finger towards a long silver chain I hadn’t noticed earlier, “No one- touch that- you hear me…?” she lets out a breath before rushing over to the both of us and bundling us up in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh Simon...Oh my rosebud boy…” she cooes, “I missed you so…” she buries her face in my curls and I can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She lets us go and takes a shaky breath, before facing me and taking both of my hands in hers, “Simon...my son, the last heir to the kingdom of Stormhold…” She turns to look at Baz and offers her hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A silent conversation pasts between her and him and Baz takes off the emerald necklace and sets it in her hand. She smiles and nods before handing it to me, “I have so much to tell you...But I have to get this out of the way first...Simon Snow you are the new King of Stormhold…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I stare at her in bewilderment and look to Baz who looks at me, just as eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Holy fucking shit Baz- We’re gonna be Kings.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mother smacks me upside the head, but we’re all laughing and smiling joyfully. I turn to Baz and scoop him into my arms to give him another kiss, he eagerly returns it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I love him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! It’s been fun! I do hope you all enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>My father back behind the Wall, I always knew- was never my real father…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But still, hearing it come from my mother still was incredibly hard for me, as if my entire life had been a lie. In some twisted way it had. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mother and I had crossed the Wall leaving Baz at the castle so my mother could meet my ‘father’. When we were back in Wall, Agatha was there to greet me with a big smile and a ringless hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She shook the hand of my mother and confessed to me that she was not going to marry Dev Grimm because what I had said earlier had stuck with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everyones been expecting me to marry Dev because we were both beautiful- rich and what not...But I’ll be honest- I never wanted to marry him.” Agatha had grinned, “and honestly Dev never wanted to marry me-! It was mutual! Dev put up the act because his father had wanted him to marry a beautiful and equally rich wife-” She laughed and waved it off, “Truth be told I met a bird who I’m quite fond of...her names Minty- I’m seeing her for tea and scones later this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was incredibly excited for Agatha- and happy for Dev in a strange way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I took my mother to the house where my “father” raised me; when he opened the door he took one look at my mother and gave her a warm smile, “So you’re Lucy?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mother smiled back and took his hands, “And you’re the lovely man who raised my beautiful boy to be the wonderful person he is today...sir I owe you my life…” she bowed her head and my father laughed shyly;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please your majesty! The pleasure was all mine- I enjoyed raising this kid…” he looked at me and I was quick to hug him. He patted my back and gave me a firm squeeze before he stepped away and let me and my mother inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We sat in the living room, my father in the arm chair and me and my mother on the couch. My father had a pot of tea brewing when we came in so we each had a cup of warm earl grey and a nice lay out of cherry scones (my favorite). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was awkward to talk about what had happened across the Wall, I was worried on how he would react to Baz, how my feelings towards Baz would change my relationship with him. When I told him about how I fell in love with Baz he let out a joyous laugh and clapped me on the shoulder, I’ve never smiled so wide before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>We finished up the entire story and even my mother looked impressed, “Captain Bunce?! I’ve only heard of her in rumors- she’s meant to be the most menacing woman to ever sail the skiles in Stormhold!” she said delightedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My father gave me a small smile, but it went away as I went on to talk about the Wicked man who had intended to eat Baz’s heart. His eyes found my mother’s and my mother looked down at her hands, “Simon...my rosebud boy…” she started.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That story on how I met your father was true- and when I met him...he was a shy and beautiful man, with a poetic mind and intentions so pure...he had just wanted to cross the Wall- and I had wanted a child to raise to take over the Stormhold Kingdom from my vicious brothers...We made you in a night of passion and beauty…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What breaks my heart is that he did not stay around much longer after that night, he stayed for a long while but...nowhere near long enough. Your father died after his first taste of magick...the man that remained after that was no longer the man I shared a night of passion with. In his stead stood a wicked old- and pardon my language- fuck wad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I laughed nervously, but I had a very good idea as to where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your father came for you when you were born, but by the time he arrived it was already too late- I had sent the Wallkeeper to deliver you to the man who was best fit to care for a child...and that was this wonderful man.” she gestured to my father who smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Simon-” my father says, “I understand if you view me a little differently now, but I want you to know that even if you aren’t my biological son, I still love you as one…” he gave me a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I scoff, “Of course you’re still my father- you’re more of my father than my actual father ever was! He left for power- a father doesn’t just...leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My father gives me his hand to give a firm shake to, and it encourages my mother to rip the bandaid right off;</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A father doesn’t cut out the hearts of Stars and eat them too…” she looked remorsefully at me, “your father found some witches out in the wood who were sharing the remaining pieces of a Star they had killed long ago- they offered some to him and he took it- the spirit of the witch before that had passed away due to unknown causes- took control of him in that moment...and never stopped being apart of him…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your father was tempted by the thought of immortality, youth and power...your father was the very same who…” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t need to finish, I knew, “The Man at the Inn...the man at the Manor…” I hung my head, “That’s my father…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mother places a hand on my chin and tilts my head up, “No- That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>your father. If he never would've taken that piece of Star he would never have turned into the grizzly beast you got to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She kissed my forehead and held me in her arms. I cried, but not a lot, it was a lot to process at that moment- I was with both of my biological parents at one time without really knowing or believing at the time. My father joined us on the couch, he embraced my side like my mother and the two just held me as I mourned what could have been.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I was given the right to do so, mourn over what could’ve been- I however...was happy with what I had- I had a father, who may not be my biological father, but a man who loves me all the same, I had my mother who loved me just as equally (If not more), I had friends who I treasured and who treasured me and I had Baz!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Baz, who I was going to marry and make King alongside me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mother had told me on my journey to my father that me and Baz could rule forever if we wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“By doing a good job and leaving a lasting impression?” I had asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My mother shook her head, “Those who possess the heart of the Star are given immortality.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait- That counts?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhm!” she laughed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-+-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon and I moved into the castle about four months ago, and have already started work to improve Stormhold. He was a Prince and I was just his lover to the people, who unexpectedly didn’t care if they had two Kings as rulers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My love returned to me and I gave him a tight embrace, he sat me down and explained everything to me. I was beyond shocked at the outcome of everything but I guess I should have predicted it beforehand, Davy did look a lot like Simon in more than a few ways. I didn’t tell him that of course.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I kissed Simon’s forehead and he was quick to kiss my mouth- he always goes in for the kill when it comes to romance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Simon pressed several kisses to my mouth before moving to my jaw and pressing several kisses there. He moves away before I can say anything and kneels before me, holding my hand firmly in his.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baz…” he said softly, “My heart belongs to you just as yours belongs to me, and I want to continue to make Stormhold a better place but it would not be possible without you at my side. A King is fit to choose whoever he wishes to marry, since I am to be King,” he says smugly, “I figured it was only fit to ask the love of my life if he’ll take my hand in marriage…I know this isn’t quite romantic- I’m bad at words...I’ve told you a million times over these past few months that I’d marry you but I never really asked…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“In a way, you saved me just as much as I’ve saved you...from the Witches, Brutish pirates...Being in love with the wrong person…” I kissed his hand, “I couldn’t imagine living a life without you in it…” he kissed my hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tyrannus Basilton Pitch...will you marry me and join me to rule over all of Stormhold?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I knew he would propose to me, I readied myself every day for it- but now that it was here I was an actual mess! I was sobbing; “Yes! Yes!” and throwing my arms around him and kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You absolute Nightmare! You git!” I cried into the collar of his shirt and he laughed joyfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you…” He says, pressing his lips to my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And I love you…” I say, pressing my lips to a mole on his neck that I love to treat as a target.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I never thought life would be so gracious to me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I never thought that I’d be graced to be held by a man like Simon Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I always thought my life would just be...One of the Stars…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Thank you for changing my life Simon Snow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment! Your support helps!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! More to come soon! Leave a Kudos and a Comment letting us know you enjoyed! Your support always helps!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>